How Much Embarrassment Can 2 Mutants Take?
by Clinically Insane
Summary: (Gambit/Rogue) Time travel, reality TV, runaway power sanders, medeling older sibs, near death experiences, swimming lessons and that's just the beginning; R+R wind up at Remy's house for a whole week! DONE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was another lazy Sunday afternoon at Mags' lair. As usual everyone except Gambit was present. Normally they would have jokingly drawn straws to see who got the pleasure of waking Remy, but on this Sunday the tension in the commons room could be cut with a knife. Gambit had gotten in at four o'clock that morning from New Orleans, was in no mood to talk and went straight to his room to sleep.  
  
He had been screwing Mia for the past week (AN: Mia = MIA= Missing in Action). Not only had he been absent, but Rogue as well. Needless to say Mystique stood in the kitchen sharpening the carving knife. Magneto knew he had to punish Remy, but no matter what punishment he gave Mystique would still want to run his underwear up the flagpole at the Pentagon.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
---------------  
  
Things were going down in flames at about the same speed over at the mansion. Rogue got in around the same time and from the second she walked into the main hall until she reached her room Logan was at her heels asking question after question.  
  
"Where the HELL were you, Stripes?!"  
  
"Logan not now Ah'm tired."  
  
"Wrong answer, why didn't you call?!"  
  
"Ah couldn't get to a phone."  
  
"Ya, right, you were with HIM weren't you!" growled Wolverine grabbing Rogue's left shoulder.  
  
"OW!" yelped Rogue, "Damn it, Logan!"  
  
"What's wrong with your shoulder?" asked Logan toning it down.  
  
"Nothin' Ah just banged it." she said dismissively.  
  
"Did he hit you?" Wolverine asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"What? NO! Gambit didn't hit me."  
  
"You were with HIM!" yelled Logan, "What were you thinking, Stripes!?"  
  
"Logan, Ah'm too tired to fight with you and quate frankly Ah don't think it's any of yer business where Ah was."  
  
SKNIT-"YOU WERE GONE FER A WEEK!"  
  
SLAM! Rogue had reached her room, "Ah'm a big girl, Logan, Ah can take care of mahself!"  
  
"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Wolverine yelled into the door.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Rogue pointed an accusing finger at the opposite side of the door door.  
  
"It won't be over until I kill 'em!"  
  
That tore Rogue had heard enough, she marched over to the door and threw it open with a BANG!  
  
The two stood there glaring at each other: Rogue armed with a temper and Logan with only adimantium claws, the poor bastard.  
  
"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" yelled Rogue in to the dark stillness of the mansion.  
  
Oh don't get me wrong now, everyone was wide awake and had been for some time now, but they all knew better than to even consider putting one foot out of bed when Rogue and Wolverine were at each others throats. The scenario always ran as Rogue being victorious and Wolverine storming off to do some late night 'remodeling'-to put it delicately.  
  
"I hope he takes his aggressions out in the kitchen," thought the Prof, while lying in bed, "I've been meaning to change the counter tops from tile to granite." (A.N.: Just a little inside track to one of the greatest minds ever known. Nothing is too good for my readers and don't any of you ever forget it!)  
  
"WHY NOT?!" Wolverine yelled.  
  
Rogue paused.  
  
"I'M WAITING!"  
  
"Because if it weren't fer Gambit Ah'd probably be dead." said Rogue quietly, eyes cast to the side, "Good niaght, Logan."  
  
Rogue closed the door softly and sinking to the carpet she wrapped her arms around her knees.  
  
Logan stood there dumb founded for a moment-SKNIT-retracting his claws he walked off nearly silent down the hall.  
  
Kitty waited until she heard Logan's motorcycle backfiring in the driveway before she got up and walked over to Rogue. She pulled Rogue on to her feet and walked over to her bed. After Kitty tucked Rogue in, she laid down in her own bed again and looked at the clock.  
  
"Five a.m.," thought Kitty, "I like have to get up it two hours anyway and watching over Rogue is more important than sleep any day." (I know, I know, world's smallest violin, right? Just bare with me.)  
  
"Good for you, Kitty," thought Professor X, "although bad for the kitchen, but knowing Logan once he gets the full story that tile is a good as gone." The Prof drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
----------------  
  
To fully comprehend what you have just read we must-TRAVEL-BACK-IN- TIME! Now there are those of you who think me insane and who are we kidding, I am. Although time travel is not the easiest feat to pull off I have confidence we will be successful. Hell were only going back a week. So seatbelts on, lean back, crank up the radio, enjoy the wavy motion of the flashback and feel free to hang your head out the window.  
  
Stay tuned there's a lot more to come and don't worry I won't seriously hurt anyone I'll just embarrass them to kingdom come and back. Well I gotta go it's nearly three in the morning-I have a nocturnal muse, I can't help that-be back soon (Wicked, but gorgeous smile). 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (so far)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 week ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bang! The door to Gambit's room flew open.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED, KID!" yelled Creed.  
  
Gambit responded by groaning and putting his pillow over his head.  
  
"THE HARD WAY IT IS!" Creed smiled wickedly.  
  
The next thing Gambit knew he was on the floor and his mattress was at a 90o angle.  
  
"Move it, Magneto's in no mood to wait," warned Sabertooth.  
  
"Tanks fo' your concern, Gambit tink," he said as he stood up stiffly rubbing his head.  
  
------------------  
  
"Mr. Logan, I can wake her up it's like not a problem," Kitty tried to stall the Wolverine.  
  
"One side, Half-Pint!" Logan warned.  
  
Reluctantly Kitty stepped aside and let Wolverine walk into the room.  
  
BANG! The door to the room flew open.  
  
"STRIPES!"  
  
Rogue just pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"GET UP!" yelled Wolverine.  
  
"It's 2 in the morning" grumbled Rogue.  
  
"Magneto's on the move!"  
  
"Good fer him, call me if we win" said Rogue snuggling into her pillow.  
  
SNAP! Logan yanked the covers off of the bed.  
  
"DAMN IT, LOGAN!" yelled an extremely pissed off Rogue as she sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Get dressed and get down to the Blackbird in 5!" he said walking toward the door.  
  
"Fahne and when Ah diah on the battle field from sleep deprivation Ah comin' back to haunt you!"  
  
Lagan just snickered as he walked out of the room.  
  
-----------------  
  
Once they were at twenty thousand feet Mags decided to brief his troops. Switching the jet to auto pilot he walked into the cabin to find everyone except for Creed and Mystique on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
"Fall in!" he commanded.  
  
Reluctantly the Acolytes formed a line knowing better than to disobey their leader.  
  
"As of right know we are headed to New Orleans, there is a museum in the French district/quarter (is that what it's called? I know a lot more about Canada than Louisiana). That's where you come in Gambit, I need you to retrieve this," said Magneto handing a folder to Remy.  
  
"A box?!" asked a very confused Gambit, it was wood and no more than 2 by 2 inches, "pourquoi?"  
  
"Never mind why just do it. The rest of you will be providing cover, while Gambit goes in no doubt the X-men are hot on our trail."  
  
-----------------  
  
Well, Mags may be a jerk, but he's not as stupid as some would like to believe because the X-men were in fact in hot pursuit. It wasn't long before both air crafts had landed. The two opposing teams met in an area of condemned townhouses, were talking similar to Lestat's place when he woke up to become a rock star condemned.  
  
Everything was going normally-at first. Magneto was watching the fight's progress from atop one of the buildings. Sabertooth and Wolverine really fought for about five minutes and then just faked it so they could watch Storm and Mystique pummel each other (It's a guy thing, I assume, I honestly wouldn't know). Kitty and Colossus, Scott and Jean of course paired up against St. John and Mermero.  
  
Rogue was the only one who noticed that Gambit snuck off without taking time to enjoy the festivities at hand.  
  
"Where is that slippery swamp rat off ta now?" Rogue asked herself aloud.  
  
She followed him, through alleys, over walls, under fences around corners and on top of buildings. Finally on top of a particularly tall and decrepit building she called out to him.  
  
"Yer goin' the wrong way, Swamp Rat!"  
  
Gambit spun around in horror, "Cher, where did you come from?"  
  
"The same place you did, Cajun, New York. Yer kinda far from home ain't ya?"  
  
"Non, Remy lives just up de way. Chere, should stop by sometime when Gambit not in de middle of somtin'."  
  
"Oh, really? And just what 'er ya in the middle of?"  
  
It was way too early for Remy to interrogated. Gambit was always most vulnerable when he was tired. He always said exactly what first came to mind, which only dug him in deeper and this time was no different, "Uh- Remy be in de middle of picking up some dry cleanin'."  
  
"Yer kiddn' me, riaght? Or this must be one hell of a dray cleaner fer you to go so far outta yer way. Especially when a battle is raggin' and you left yer teammates ta fend for themselves."  
  
"Dere tougher den dey look. Gambit sure dey be OK fer a little while and Mags be dere."  
  
"Since when has Buckethead fought his own battles?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Exactly. Now are you gonna tell me where your going or am Ah gonna have to beat it out of ya?"  
  
"Gambit's always up for de spankin', 'secially when it be from you, Chere." said Remy with a wicked Gleam in his red and black eyes.  
  
"Fiahn!" yelled Rogue charging forward with a flying roundhouse.  
  
Gambit barely managed to block before a fist came flying at his head.  
  
It was an awesome (as in powerful/ awe inspiring stay with me people!) battle. They were all over the place with high body blocks low, body blocks, side kicks, flying front kicks, greech hands and back fists. It came down to literal hand to hand combat on top of a piece of protruding heading duct. They knocked each other off balance and went crashing through the roof and floor after floor.  
  
They brought down the house-literally.  
  
Let the flashback be ended! Relax and crack the moon roof and feel the sparkly waves of time travel wash over your body. ----------------  
  
Alright, breath - into a paper bag if you must - you already know everyone lives so do me a favor and don't go into cardiac arrest. Chapter 3: Enter Merf, the FedEx guy. 


	3. Mail Call with Merf

Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own anything, but Merf amd Madeline.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Magneto stood there stoic as ever just watching over the scene before him. He still had no idea how to go about the situation at hand. Gambit was still asleep and Mystique had now moved on to other cutlery. If only Magneto had known what went on in the past week it would be so much easier to just handle the overall situation and stop Mystique from finding the hedge clippers or the chainsaw.  
  
Little did Mags know how quickly his wish would be granted.  
  
There came a knock at the door.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. I mean they were in a secret lair for cripes' sake and last time they checked no one had placed an advertisement in the paper pin pointing their location.  
  
The knock came again.  
  
Now everyone's gaze was on their fearless leader.  
  
"Wanda, go see who's at the door," Magneto ordered.  
  
Wanda got off the couch and walked down the hall to the door. She opened it slowly not quite sure what to expect. Much to her surprise she found a FedEx guy standing on the other side.  
  
"The name's Merf, you the lady of the house?" he asked while standing knee deep in snow in his tight, oversized, brown shorts (I'm assuming Mag's hideout is still at the ski slope.)  
  
"Uh-I guess," Wanda responded, a little off guard, Merf couldn't have been more than 4'11".  
  
"Sign here," said Merf handing Wanda a pen and a clipboard.  
  
Wanda signed still a little shell shocked. Whenever she looked at him all she could picture was a racetrack in a tight red and white spandex suit with a race horse behind him. She smirked a little as he handed her a small, thin package wrapped in plain brown paper and twine, "Thanks."  
  
With that Merf left and Wanda went back inside.  
  
"Who was it?" her twin asked.  
  
"A FedEx guy named Merf."  
  
"What?!" Pietro looked at his sister in confusion.  
  
"He had me sign for this." said Wanda tossing the package to her father, "There's no return address."  
  
Magneto removed the paper to find a CD case with a yellow sticky tab on it that read 'Play Me'.  
  
Magneto raised a platinum eyebrow, "Anyone up for a movie?"  
  
----------------  
  
DING DONG! The doorbell at the institute rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Kitty leaping up from the couch.  
  
She sprinted to the door and threw it open to find-  
  
"The name's Merf, sign here please," he said handing Kitty a clipboard. "Uh, like thanks," said Kitty when Merf handed her a package nearly identical to the one he had handed Wanda.  
  
"The things a jockey has to do in the off season," muttered Merf as he stalked back to the FedEx truck.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Logan walking into the main hall.  
  
"I don't know. He had me sign for this," said Kitty holding up the small package.  
  
Wolverine made quick work of the paper to find a CD case with a sticky note that read 'Play Me'.  
  
"What the?" Wolverine looked at Kitty.  
  
"I'll go see if anyone is up for a movie," said Kitty before phasing through a wall.  
  
Within five minutes everyone, minus Rogue of course, was sitting the commons room, just as over at Magneto's.  
  
Mag's and Wolverine popped the disks in at the same time.  
  
(A.N: The two teams are watching the movie at the same time, but I'm going to switch back and forth between the groups to give you their reactions to what they see. Just bare with me on this, I'm going to make it a un-confusing as possible, but if you feel in the dark at some point tell me in a review and I'll try and fix it. It's complicated, but I'm the one doing all the work, so just sit tight.)  
  
At first there was a shaky image of a luxurious, burgundy couch upholstered (did I spell this right?) in a heavy tapestry like cloth, then it evened out. Then two people sat down, a man and a woman. The man looked to be about 21 or 22 and the woman about 20. The man had light brown hair, hazel eyes and Gambit's build only maybe an inch or two taller. The woman had a medium sized build, blues eyes and dirty blonde hair and was about 3 or 4 inches shorter than the man. They were dressed casually.  
  
"You're prob'ly wonderin' who we are." said the man, "I suppose de beginnin' is de best place for introductions. I'm Henri (I believe this would pronounced 'On-ree' and I'm pretty sure this character does exist in the comics if I am correct in my research, please correct me if I'm wrong.), Gambit's older brother. And dis is Madeline (Ok, I made this character up I know Belle has an older brother, but I don't know about any other sibs), Belladonna's older sister, don't worry we'll get to Belle later."  
  
"Dis is a reality documentary of what went on dis past week wid Rogue," explained Madeline, "Henri and I are in a photography course in college and we needed a topic to do our movie on."  
  
"When we first were paired together we were rather-" Henri trailed off.  
  
"Peeved," offered Madeline, "don' worry we'll explain later."  
  
"Exactly, Mads. So we needed a topic and den Remy an' Rogue fell into our laps."  
  
"We realize you need to punish dem, but who can punish dem better den us, old siblings?" said Mads with a wicked smile.  
  
"I tink you mean embarrass," said Henri smiling like the Cheshire Cat. 


	4. A Brief History and Recap

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
And now back to the movie and the bitchin' couch.  
  
"All you have to know are de basics," said Henri.  
  
"Dere are assassins, my family, and t'ieves-" Mads explained.  
  
"Are my family and de families don' get along."  
  
"We're together now because an assassin-" Mads continued.  
  
"and a t'ief took each other out de other night and now our fathers have to reassign various territories-" Henri stopped when Mads smacked his shoulder.  
  
"We've said too much already. Jus' know dere are two families, dey don' get along."  
  
"Dis is where Remy and Belle come in. An' to make dis documentary even better-" Henri smiled and looked at Mads.  
  
"We have baby pictures," ginned Mads holding up a rather weighty photo album.  
  
"Were gon' keep dis as basic as possible. De head of de t'ieves, Jean Luc Lebeau, my father, adopted Remy when he was about four. Here's picture when Dad first brought Remy home." said Henri holding up a photo.  
  
It was a picture of Jean Luc wearing a full length trench coat. Peering out from the coat was a 2' tall, 4 yr old little boy with red on black eyes clinging to Jean Luc's leg for dear life.  
  
-----------------  
  
"OMG!" squealed Kitty, "Gambit was so adorable as a kid."  
  
"What happened?" asked Scott sarcastically.  
  
Wolverine snickered at the comment.  
  
-----------------  
  
"This is priceless," laughed Pietro.  
  
"You know we have to hold this over Gambit's head for the rest of his life, Mate," laughed St. John.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but Gambit was cute as a kid." Wanda paused, "What happened?"  
  
Mesmero, Mystique, Magneto and Creed couldn't help, but exchange mocking smiles.  
  
-----------------  
  
Back to the tape and that hot couch.  
  
"Jean Luc adopted Remy to ultimately to marry my sister, Belladonna, and bring peace between the warin' families," Mads held up a picture of a girl with a build very similar to Rogue's, she had medium length, blonde dreadlocks and crystal blue eyes. The photo looked like it could have been a cover shot for a fashion magazine.  
  
"You'll meet her later and oui, de fille is as bad as 'er name indicates," said Henri as he looked over at Madeline, "Ain't you gon' hit me?"  
  
"Non, my sister's a bitch, I don' deny dat," Mads shrugged it off.  
  
"Anyway, tings between Remy and Belle were hot and heavy for quite a few years, but dey got over each other. How old were dey?" Henri asked Mads.  
  
"Remy was about 15, so that would have made Belle 13."  
  
"Don' get us wrong dey still banged de hell out of each other during Mardi Gras for at least another two years-" said Henri with a wicked grin.  
  
"But in de dey did completely break it off. An' now der just-"  
  
"Unforgivingly wicked to each other. Although we do have it on authority dat dey still do sexual favors for each other on occasion."  
  
"It's worse den having toddlers," said Mads turning to Henri, "Remember last time when our fathers told us watch dem while dey handled somtin' at de docks?"  
  
"How could I forget? We wound up in de ER in less den an hour." Henri rolled his eyes.  
  
"But speaking of de ER dat's where we picked Remy up tonight and he wasn't alone." Mads began uneasily, "Rogue was with him, actually de other way around. Dey were fighting on top of a condemned building and it collapsed on dem."  
  
"Dere alright now. Remy bruised a couple of ribs and Rogue dislocated her shoulder and were still not quite sure how dey got to de hospital, but will ask when dey wake up."  
  
"With any luck dey'll sleep for de rest of de night."  
  
"Mads, please, wid dey amount of pain killer dey be on dey'll sleep through de night."  
  
"Well, were gon' sign off for now, check on Remy and Rogue, den turn in."  
  
"See you in de mornin'," said Henri.  
  
[Fade to black]  
  
-----------------  
  
"They fell through a building?" said Jean in horror.  
  
"You mean a building fell on them," said Scott swallowing hard.  
  
"No wonder, Rogue, didn't want to talk this morning," Kitty said.  
  
"There lucky to be alive," Hank observed.  
  
Logan just sat there, "Damn her," he thought, she was the only one who could completely shut out his animal senses. He just thought she was being a pain in the ass this morning, like she always is when she's tired or awake for that matter, it didn't even occur to him that she would be hiding fear. Oh ya, now he felt like a jackass.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile the Acolytes weren't laughing anymore.  
  
"A building collapsed on them?!" Wanda was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Why were they on a building?" asked Pietro, "I thought Gambit took the back roads to the museum."  
  
"This is Gambit yer talkin' about, Mate, of course he took the back roads he just never said where they took him through to end up at the museum in the least amount of time." St. John offered.  
  
"I'm surprised they got away with those minor injuries and didn't get crushed," said Mesmero.  
  
THUD! Needless to say hearing about the collapse and that Rogue's shoulder was dislocated was too much for Mystique, who fortunately had put the knife she was sharpening down before fainting.  
  
-----------------  
  
Next chapter: Day 1 - lets see what happens when Rogue wakes up at Gambit's house and Henri + Madeline get creative with the Camera angles. Enter Jean Luc and Magnus, the fathers in a debate over land, Aunt Mattie and Belladonna. 


	5. Day 1 The Morning After

Disclaimer: I own technically nothing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Henri and Mads are on that muy caliente couch again, morning light streams in from the right side of the frame)  
  
"It's us again an' it's about 10:30 in de mornin'," said Henri.  
  
"Our fathers are still in talks about land an' mah sister's wid dem-"  
  
"Remy and Rogue are still asleep and Aunt Mattie has been in a constant battle wid de interior decorator all mornin', Dad's havin' de kitchen redone."  
  
"It hasn't been a pleasant mornin' ta say de least," said Mads a little wearily.  
  
Just then Remy appears behind the couch. Only his waist up is visible and it's a good thing too considering when he's at home Remy likes to sleep naked.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine," greeted Henri sarcastically.  
  
"Need screwdriver (An: a screwdriver is a mixed drink containing orange juice and vodka)-" a very groggy Remy managed to barely get out.  
  
"NO!" scolded Henri, "De Dr. specifically said no liquor for 48 hours. Somtin' about de pain killer he gave you. Apparently you got too 'frisky' in de ER, non?"  
  
"Quoi?! Oh," Remy said smirking, "Henri, it be too damn early for de jokes."  
  
Henri and Mads exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Remy, why are you 'ome?" asked Henri grabbing his brother's fore arm.  
  
"Uh, Remy lives here," said Gambit giving his brother a 'what color is the sky in your world' look.  
  
"You don' remember, do you?" said Henri.  
  
"Remember what? Henri, dis game stupid!"  
  
"Bro, a building fell on you-."  
  
"An' your friend, she's sleepin' in de guestroom." added Mads.  
  
"-you called me to pick you up from de 'ospital." Henri continued to try and jog his brother's memory.  
  
Then it his Gambit all at once, "MON DUI, ROGUE!"  
  
Henri kept Remy from running off, "Uh, bro why don' you put some pants on first."  
  
"Here," Mads said lifting a pair of pants from below camera from a supposed laundry basket.  
  
Gambit reluctantly put the pants on rolling his eyes as he took them from Mads, "Remy don' see why. Notin' de fille hasn't seen before."  
  
With that having been said Remy simply walked off camera.  
  
-----------------  
  
"WHAT?!" roared Wolverine jumping to his feet, claws fully extended.  
  
"Holy shit," said Scott in utter disbelief.  
  
"I didn't see this coming," said Hank, who had been caught completely off guard.  
  
"Goddess!" said Storm.  
  
Professor X looked over at Wolverine and thought, "Things are looking up for the kitchen. I wonder if Jean Luc would give me the name of his interior decorator. The couch in his living room is rather impressive. (You know I had to work the couch in there somehow)"  
  
-----------------  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Mystique, who by this time was up and around.  
  
The Acolytes stared at the screen with open mouths.  
  
Luckily, Sabertooth was able to grab Mystique before she ran down the hall to strangle Gambit in his sleep.  
  
"Go Gambit!" said St John.  
  
"Damn!" said Pietro slipping his twin a twenty.  
  
"Victor put me down!" yelled Mystique as she struggled to get away.  
  
Mesmero brought some rope over to Sabertooth.  
  
"That's not going to hold her!" said Creed, "Go find some chains."  
  
-----------------  
  
(Meanwhile back on that quite handsome couch we now rejoin Henri and Mads who are both smiling deviously)  
  
"While dey were asleep we planted cameras all over de house." said Henri.  
  
"So, if we hooked dis up right de TV remote should automatically change the camera angel we're recording. Here goes notin'-"  
  
[cut to the guestroom, Rogue is asleep on the bed. Remy enters quietly and sits down on the bed next to Rogue. He pulls a strand of hair off her face as she starts to wake up]  
  
"Mornin', Chere," said Remy with a smile.  
  
Everything was blurry at first as Rogue came to, but slowly Remy's face came into focus. She responded to his initial greeting by lifting her leg and taking it across Remy's face knocking him to the ground. She sat up, leapt off the bed and ran out the door.  
  
[Cut to hall cam]  
  
Rogue runs to the end of the hall and stops where the wall ends, "Ow, mah head."  
  
She takes one look at Henri and Mads on the couch, hangs a sharp right into a closed door and goes down for the count. Rogue jumps to her feet when she hears Remy coming down the hall she hits the door with a side kick and nearly knocks it off its' hinges.  
  
Remy rounds the corner and follows Rogue into the room.  
  
Mads and Henri look at each other in horror, "OH SHIT!"  
  
Wouldn't you know it the one room Rogue chooses to take sanctuary in is the exact same room Jean Luc and Magnus were holding their meeting in. Henri and Mads leapt to their feet and ran in after the dynamic duo.  
  
[cut to meeting room cam]  
  
Rogue dove across the oak and cherry table flawlessly, landing on a dime, while Gambit attempted to follow her, but took out an entire stake of papers and maps as well as a pitcher of ice tea and four crystal glasses. He got to his feet, grabbed Rogue around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.  
  
"What is de meanin' of dis?" Jean Luc demanded.  
  
"Put me down, Gambit!" yelled Rogue as struggled to get loose.  
  
"Who de hell is she?" demanded Magnus.  
  
"It's jus' Rogue, Dad, Remy's friend," Mads explained quickly.  
  
"Friend? Ha! More liahke enemy," said Rogue as she continued to squirm.  
  
"Quio?" asked Gambit setting Rogue on her feet, "If we be enemies den Cher be a damn good actress after dat 'ride' in de squad car.  
  
"Look," said Rogue faking right, "Ah don't Ah don't know where Ah am or whay Ah'm here, but Ah'm not stayin'!"  
  
Rogue dove through Gambit's legs and ran out the door with him on her heels.  
  
"I don' know what you two be doin', but I want in," said Belle looking at Henri and Mads, although never losing her regal air as she sat beside her father.  
  
Rouge doubled back through the living room and hung a left into the kitchen.  
  
Belle, Henri and Mads went into the livingroom having been thrown out of the meeting by their fathers.  
  
"Where'd dey go?" asked Mads frantically.  
  
(From the kitchen)  
  
"Easy, Cher, put de nail gun down!"  
  
"Gambit, Ah don't know wheah the rest rest of the X-Men are or what you've don to them, but you can be damn sure Ah'm gonna find out!"  
  
"Merede!" yelled Remy followed by a borage of nails hitting a wall.  
  
"Oh, she's a keeper," said Belle with a wicked smile.  
  
"Damn!" said Henri turning to Mads, "I knew we should have put a camera in de kitchen!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"So much for de shelving." Gambit's voice could be heard, "What de hell did Remy land on?"  
  
The next noise from the kitchen sounded like an average electric razor on steroids going about mach 6.  
  
"Oh, mah Gawd, run away power sander!" screamed Rogue.  
  
Belle, Mads and Henri looked at each other in alarm. Things were shaping up to another trip to the ER when Rogue came flying out of the kitchen and sprinted past the rather baffled trio and out of the camera angle.  
  
"Non, Cher, dat's de balcony!" yelled Remy as he ran out of the kitchen still shirtless and still with the power sander going at full blast.  
  
Remy charged toward charged toward the balcony at full speed.  
  
[Balcony Cam]  
  
Unfortunately Remy was going too fast and tripped on the threshold of the sliding glass door. Her went flying, rather un-gracefully, through the air. Taking Rouge with him their combined velocity took out the balcony railing and they went, not to mention out of the camera frame.  
  
Mads ran out on the balcony, "Dey're Ok dat dumpster broke dier fall!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Henri ran out and handed Mads a video camera and walkie talkie "Here, record dem in de dumpster and tell me when dey come 'round the building," he turned to Belle, "Put dis necklace on, it's a camera and come wid me!"  
  
[Dumpster Cam]  
  
"Get yer carcass offa me!" yelled Rogue.  
  
Rogue shoved Remy to one side and leapt out of the dumpster. She wasted no time in tearing off around the building.  
  
[Balcony Cam]  
  
"Der on de move-Repeat dey're on de move!" said Mads into the walkie talkie.  
  
[Front of the Building- Necklace Cam]  
  
Rogue came tearing around the side of the building, but started to slow down as the pain killer began to wear off. It wasn't but a split second before Remy rounded the corner and caught up to her. This time he was taking no chances when she spun around to face him. Gambit grabbed Rogue around the waist and the back and held her until the she calmed down.  
  
"Remy don' know what you runnin' from, Chere, do you see any 'o de Acolytes?"  
  
"No, but Ah don't see any of the X-men either!"  
  
"Dat's because dere not here were at my house."  
  
"What? Whay?"  
  
"Apparently a building fell on us." said Remy.  
  
"So that would make this meeting-" Rogue ventured.  
  
"Pleasure, not business, Chere." said Gambit.  
  
"Are you two finished? People are starting ta stare an' you reek!" said Belle looking down her nose.  
  
"Cher, my arranged fiancé, Belle. We're not necessarily on speakin' terms."  
  
[3 Hours Later-Living Room Cam]  
  
All three of them: Henri, Mads and Belle exchanged bewildered glances as they stood behind the couch gazing down at Rogue on top of Gambit, both being sound asleep. Then all three look into the camera.  
  
"Dey took showers an' put on clean clothes-" Belle looked to her sister.  
  
"Dey watched cartoons for 'bout an hour-" Mads turned to Henri.  
  
"Den Dey fell asleep." he paused, "We don' get it."  
  
"Don' worry chil'en I'll explain it to you when you older," said a large, but very attractive, African-American woman carrying a laundry basket through the frame.  
  
"Dat's Aunt Mattie you'll see more of her later," explained Henri.  
  
(A.N.: Ok, I've never seen a picture of Aunt Mattie so you guys have to help me here. I've never even read a description. Is my description accurate? I really have no idea and I don't want to offend anyone, I'm sorry if the Mounties did.)  
  
-------------------  
  
"I don't get it either," said Pietro.  
  
"Neither do I." admitted Wanda.  
  
The rest of younger members of the Acolytes were pretty much in the dark as well.  
  
"You're not supposed to get it. That's all you need to know!" warned Mystique.  
  
-------------------  
  
The younger X-men were pretty much in the same boat.  
  
Finally Kitty confessed, "I don't get it either."  
  
"Good!" growled Wolverine.  
  
-----------------  
  
I'm sorry, but these chapters are taking longer to write because there is more to tell. So, please just bare with me. I'm trying to go as quickly as possible, but at the same time I also want to make chapters enjoyable to read.  
  
Next up: Day 2- Shopping for clothes  
  
Rogue has no clothes except her uniform and that kind of attracts some unwanted attention in public. 


	6. Day 2 Shopping for Clothes

Disclaimer: I own technically nothing except Merf, Mads and the couch!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
[Living Room Cam 11:45 am]  
  
Henri and Mads are back on the all power couch.  
  
"We're back, our fathers are still fighting over land, Remy and Rogue are still asleep and Belle's still a bitch." said Mads.  
  
"SHhhh," warned Henri, "she could be lurkin' anywhere!"  
  
"True," said Mads, "but on to de point, we accidentally left de camera in de livin' room on las' night-"  
  
An' we captured some interestin' footage. Lets takes a look non?" Henri smiled as he hit the button on the remote.  
  
[Living Room Cam 11:45 pm (last night)]  
  
Jean Luc sitting on the incredibly sexy couch reads a paper in French. (The hallway is visible from the camera angle) Remy walks out of his room this time in boxers and turns to go farther down the hall.  
  
"Where you tink you goin'?" asked Jean Luc without looking up from his paper.  
  
Remy spins around to see his father and nearly has a heart attack, "Whoa, Daddy," Gambit took a deep breath, "Why you up dis late?"  
  
"I was gon' ask you de same question," said Jean Luc still reading the paper.  
  
"Remy was jus' goin' to de kitchen for a glass o' water, dat's all."  
  
"Pup, de kitchen is de other way." said Jean Luc as ho casually turned the page.  
  
"Oh-uh-Oui, Remy's still half asleep," he tried to laugh the situation off, as he power walked to the kitchen, got a quick glass of water and went back to his room.  
  
Aunt Mattie walked out of the kitchen just as Remy's door closed. She crossed over to Jean Luc and handed him a night cap (A.N.: It's another type of mixed drink), "You know dat chile won' give up dat easily."  
  
"I know, Mattie, I know. Why don' you go on to bed." said Jean Luc.  
  
"Fine, you get 'im tonigh, but if he tries anytin tommorra Tante Mattie's gon' deal wid his sorry behin'," she said as she started to walk down the hall.  
  
[Cut to 1:30 am]  
  
Jean Luc is still on the quite voluptuous couch reading the paper when Remy walks out his room.  
  
"Boy, you betta Jean Luc you jus' had de worst nightmare in de history o' man!"  
  
Poor Gambit resembled a deer in the head lights as he tried to come up with a feasible nightmare, "Remy, was uh-" (A.N.: In deep shit if you ask me).  
  
"Don' make me roll up dis paper, now. Go to sleep!" Jean Luc warned.  
  
"Uh, Bon Nuit (Good Night), Daddy. Dat's all," said Remy quickly.  
  
"It had betta be, Pup." said Jean Luc as Remy scrambled back into his room.  
  
[Back to Henri and Mads on the alluring couch (A.N.: I'm just having fun thinking of different adjectives for the couch)]  
  
"We have a lot of fun planned for today," said Mads with a wicked grin, "You see Rogue needs clothes-"  
  
"An' Remy's a little too anxious to take her, so were sending Belle wid dem-" said Henri.  
  
"She's Rogue's best chance at not getting' mauled by Gambit. After last night's little escapade we're pretty sure dere's some pent up sexual tension."  
  
"Although we're still in de dark on how-"  
  
"Considerin' Rogue's situation," Mads tried to put it gently.  
  
"Anyway we fully wired Belle and sent dem on deir way. Our fathers have resumed deir talks and won't even notice deir missin'." Henri said.  
  
"An' now widout anymore delay we present de shoppin' trip," Mads smiled wickedly as she pressed a button on the remote.  
  
[Cut to outside a Dressing Room in a Mall]  
  
Remy sits in one of the chairs outside of the changing room, "Why'd you come again?"  
  
"If I din' you'd be in dere 'helping her try clothes on!" said Belle sternly.  
  
"You jus' jealous dat Remy din' do de same wid you."  
  
"S'il vous plaît! (Please!)" Belle rolled her eyes.  
  
"Quoi you don' b'lieve, Remy?"  
  
"De only ting I b'lieve is dat you finally fell fo' someone,"  
  
"Quoi?!" Remy sat straight up, "Dat's ridiculous.  
  
"Really? Den why do you have her picture in yo wallet?" asked Belle as she produced Remy's wallet from her pocket.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Remy, I've been 'round de block too many times 'an so have you. You got it bad."  
  
"Belle, you need some help, non?"  
  
"Do you realize dis de firs' fille you ever brought 'ome other den me 'an you were practically forced dat time."  
  
"Si (so)?"  
  
"Si, don' sit dere an' imply dis jus' sex!" Belle persisted.  
  
"What are you gettin' at?" Remy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You don' see it, do you?"  
  
"See what? Dere's notin' to see!"  
  
"Vous êtes dans l'amour (You're in Love)!"  
  
"Belle, dat's ridiculous!"  
  
"Vraiment (Really)? Den why did you walk outta yo' room wearin' boxers dis mornin'?"  
  
"J'avait froid (I was cold)!" Remy said quickly in his defense.  
  
"Remy you live in a lavish townhouse in de heart of New Owlins. You know de Deep South, it don' get below 60 wid de humidity!"  
  
"Would you b'lieve we've been havin' problems wid de AC?"  
  
Belle laughed, "Dis is pricless. De sworn blachelor, Remy LeBeau- mark my words you'll marry her!"  
  
"An' Remy's s'posed to be de one who can't see straight?!"  
  
"Fine, how much you wanna bet?" asked Belle in a mischievous tone.  
  
Remy shrugged thoughtfully, "A dime."  
  
"You're on an' I want it in cash on yo' weddin' day!"  
  
"Make it after de vows an' you got yourself a bet 'cause it ain't gonna happen!"  
  
"Foutaise (bullshit)!,"said Belle with an evil smile.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, "Remy'll do you one better if it does happen you get to be maid o' honor."  
  
"Even better, but just remember green's not my color!"  
  
Belle would have continued to badger Remy only Rogue opened the door to changing room.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Notin', Chere, you done?"  
  
"Ya, Ah'm done, but Ah just have one question."  
  
"Quio?" asked Remy.  
  
"Whea did this come from because Ah didn't pick it up!" asked Rogue smirking as she held up a black, see-through 3-piece set of lingerie, which included a thong, corset and insanely short robe with a black satin trim.  
  
"Remy LeBeau, what has got into you?!" Belle scolded.  
  
"You cut me to de quick, Madame!" said Remy rushing a hand over his heart as he got to his feet, "C'mon, Cher, let's go pay for dese," he said ushering Rogue away from Belle.  
  
"I know yo' not walkin' away from me when I'm yellin' at you," scolded Belle, "An' would you at least try to keep yo hand offa her ass in public places? I swear I can't take you anywhere!"  
  
-----------------  
  
"How lame is that, a dime? Gimme a break!" scoffed Pietro.  
  
"Not an actual dime," said Creed, "It's normally an expression used in gambling it means a thousand dollars."  
  
"Who cares?!" yelled Mystique, "Someone untie me so I can kill Gambit for that lingerie substitution!"  
  
"What's with Remy he seems kind of slow on the up take?" asked Wanda.  
  
"He doesn't see anything because he's not looking for it and he shouldn't be," said Peter with apparently a huge amount of insight.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
"I'll just shut up now," said Peter trailing off he needed to practice reading English and once he finished Crime & Punishment the next most enlightening thing seemed to Wanda's old issues of Cosmo.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Am I the only one who's totally lost?" asked Magma.  
  
"No, they lost me back at the boxer thing," said Mutiple.  
  
"And what was with the humidity crack and the rolled up news paper?" asked Bobby.  
  
"Uh, don't worry about it guys it's not that important," said Scott quickly as he and Jean exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Like why would Gambit want his Ex as the maid of honor? That would totally awkward." said Kitty.  
  
"My question is where did he get a picture of her?" asked Storm, "I don't think we even have any photos on file."  
  
Hank looked over at Professor X and mentally asked, "Do you think we should send the 'younger' views out of the room?"  
  
"I think it'll be ok for now," responded Xavier, but lets just be on our toes for what goes on at the latter end of the movie."  
  
Wolverine had never particularly cared for Gambit in the beginning, and now if he was unsure. He had known for a long time Rogue had been sneaking out. It started after Hank released her from sick bay after the whole Mystique ordeal. She'd come home form school in an awful mood, sneak out, come back and be ready to take the world head on. Maybe Gambit wasn't so bad after all and more importantly maybe Rogue could lure him over to the side of the X-Men.  
  
But one thing was for damn sure, if Gambit hurt her, Wolverine would make sure no one and I mean no one would ever find all the pieces of his body. 


	7. Day 3 Remy's Near Death Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own 99% of the actually characters in this story (more or less)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
[Living Room Cam 10:30 a.m.]  
  
Henri and Mads are front and center on the deified couch..  
  
"Good Mornin," Mads greeted warmly.  
  
"It really is!" said Henri with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "We finally installed a camera in de kitchen when de workmen were takin' a coffee break-"  
  
"Which was de betta part of de mornin'-" added Mads.  
  
"An' again we caught some interestin' footage of Remy an' Belle at 'bout nine dis mornin'," said Henri.  
  
"To our knowledge Remy has never in his life gotten outta bed befo' 11 in de mornin' without some coaxin', shall we say?" explained Mads.  
  
Let alone havin' showered and gotten dressed!" Henri threw in.  
  
"An' now de tape!" said Mads as she pushed a button on the remote.  
  
[Cut to the Kitchen 9 a.m.]  
  
Most of the cabinets are covered with a white tarp. The stove and other major appliances are against the far wall. Only a simple table and one chair linger in the middle of the room. Tante Mattie bustles around the kitchen as Belle sits in the chair reading Cosmo with her legs crossed in a black spandex tank top and white tennis-like skirt, while Remy is on his knees before Belle (Whatever you're thinking STOP, for the love of everything unholy! Understand that everyone is fully clothed and now without further ado the rest of the scene).  
  
"S'il vous plait (Please)!," Remy begged rather piteously.  
  
"NON! What's de matta wid you?!" Belle said vehemently.  
  
"Pourquoi pas (Why not)?" Gambit was nearly whining.  
  
"C'est moralement mauvais (It's morally wrong)!"  
  
"Belle, since when have you had morals?"  
  
"QUOI?!" yelled Belle taking a death grip on the magazine she was holding.  
  
"Boy, don' make me find another job for dis rollin' pin!" warned Tante Mattie.  
  
"Désolé (Sorry)," said Remy lowering his head into Belle's lap and giving her red on black puppy eyes.  
  
"Don' start, Remy, I mean it!" said Belle not lifting her eyes from the magazine, she knew better.  
  
"Mais (But)-"  
  
"Non! Remy de answer in NON!" Belle was getting annoyed, "I am not gon' help you seduce Rogue!"  
  
"Remy's not askin' you to help, jus' to pick a romantic location!" said Remy reassuming his original position of kneeling.  
  
"Remy, dat's helpin'!"  
  
"Don' tink of it as helpin'! Tink of it as a future financial investment!" damn he pulled that one out his ass.  
  
"Quoi?!" asked Belle putting the magazine down on the table and giving Remy a baffled look, "Dat makes no sense!"  
  
"Tante Mattie's gotta hear dis one too," said Mattie turning her attention from her bread dough.  
  
"Dat bet we made yesterday-Tink of helpin' me pick out a place to day as insurance on de money Remy's gonna owe you!"  
  
"Chilin' today make no sense," said Tante Mattie turning back to her bread dough. Apparently she decided it was best to stay out of the conversation.  
  
Belle sat there for a moment deep in thought.  
  
"Will you help or not? Quoi?" asked Remy when he saw Belle's face.  
  
Belle smiled viciously as she ruffled his hair, "I was jus' wonderin' if yo' kids will have red on black eyes o' green on black-Get yo' coat!"  
  
-----------------  
  
"My God, she's pure evil!" remarked Mesmero.  
  
"SHE'S NEXT AFTER GAMBIT!" yelled Mystique still struggling against the chains.  
  
"Hell, I just liked seeing Gambit beg an Ex, Mate," said St. John.  
  
"This just keeps getting better!" exclaimed Pietro.  
  
"How can they top this?" asked Wanda.  
  
-----------------  
  
Everyone was staring at Hank.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Vich is it?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Which is what?" Hank was still confused.  
  
"Red on black or green on black?" asked Kitty.  
  
"I don't know," said Hank, "I need to draw a Punett Square (A.N.: a type of grid used in Bio to determine the probability of a child's looks depending upon the looks/traits of the parents-don't think about too long or blood will spurt out your nose, trust me) and that wouldn't be totally accurate because we don't know what color Rogue or Gambit's parents' eyes were or what recessive traits their carrying."  
  
Everyone just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Never mind," sighed Hank, "I'll go track down some scrap paper.  
  
[Handheld Cam at a Park- noonish]  
  
We rejoin Henri and Mads dressed from head to foot in army fatigues complete with black streaks under their eyes and green berets; a narrow body of water is off to their right.  
  
"We're back," said Henri with a smile.  
  
"Did you miss us?" asked Mads.  
  
"Whether you did or not we're in one of the parks in New Owlins-"  
  
"An' no de camera's not floatin', we jus' propped it up on de car." said Mads.  
  
"You're prob'ly wonderin' about the fatigues and war paint-"  
  
"It's waterproof mascara, Henri, which reminds me we hafta stop at a drugstore on de way 'ome, Belle will kill us-slowly-if she finds out I went through her make-up!"  
  
"Wait, dis is mascara?! Will it come off?"  
  
"Can I get back to you on dat?"  
  
"Merde!-" cursed Henri.  
  
"Anyway back to the fatigues-" said Mads quickly.  
  
"Were undercover, Remy and Rogue are over on de other side of de river on one o' de piers-so we need to blend into de surroundings, although I'm not too clear why we're wearin' de berets," he turned to Mads.  
  
"Je ne sais pas (I don't know), dey came wid de clothes," Mads shrugged.  
  
The two looked at each other for a few seconds longer then took off the berets and threw them out of the shot.  
  
"Back to de objective," said Henri, "We paid off a biker to drop a microphone by de dock-"  
  
"Dere he is!" said Mads enthusiastically.  
  
"Bon (good)," said Henri coming forward and lifting the camera from the car and focusing it on the dock across the river from where he and Mads were standing.  
  
[Cut to Remy and Rogue on the Dock]  
  
"Please, Chere?" Gambit was giving Rogue his award wining smile.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Gambit pulling Rogue into his arms.  
  
"Because we're in a public place and someone miaght see us!"  
  
"Uh, Cher, dat's de point!" said Gambit simply.  
  
"Ah know, but the answer is still no!"  
  
"Remy's been getting' dat answer a lot lately."  
  
"Is that supposed to change mah mind?"  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Remy don' see why you so up tight, Cher. Both de X-Men and de Acolytes are all de way on de other side of de country. How would dey find out about one kiss?"  
  
"You don't know mah roommate that well, she can get blood from a stone. She has this way of getting to you until till you tell her what you want to know. Ah swear she's gonna become a prosecuting attorney as niahne to fiahve job and then just do this superhero stuff on the weekends."  
  
"You're her roommate right?"  
  
"Riaght-"  
  
"So, Remy's sure you have somtin' on her dat even if she did find out she wouldn't tell. Besides you owe Remy.  
  
"Ah owe you? Fer what?" Rogue was a bit in the dark.  
  
"De spurs, Chere," said Gambit with a fiendish glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, should've known that would come back ta haunt me," she smirked.  
  
"So, is dat oui?  
  
"Fahne, Gambit, you win-this round."  
  
"Non, you win," said Remy as he took a Kleenex out his pocket and placed it over Rogue's mouth.  
  
It started out as-you know-your average, everyday kiss between friends. Then Gambit shifted his weight forward and dipped Rogue into an extremely (as in off the charts) romantic kiss with one hand supporting her back and the other on her-(people if you don't know what the next word is you haven't been reading very carefully-AT ALL!).  
  
-----------------  
  
"Huston, we have lift off!" said Pietro.  
  
"Whoa, Gambit's da man!" said St. John cocking his head to one side.  
  
"A VERY DEAD MAN WHEN I FINISH WITH HIM!" yelled Mystique nearly wriggling out if the chains.  
  
"What'd you do with that rope?" Sabertooth asked Mermero.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Scott.  
  
"Oh My God!" said Hank.  
  
SKNIT! "WHAT THE HELL DOES ANYTHIN' HAVE TO DO WITH SPURS?!"  
  
Jean and Kitty would have offered some more commentary, only they were experiencing J.D.S. (Jaw Drop Syndrome).  
  
Meanwhile most of the younger members in the X-Men weren't quite sure what to make of what they were seeing. Not the kissing mind you, but the fact that Rouge actually had a social and a red hot one at that-well you know what they say about the quiet ones.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Damn it, Gambit, get offa me!" yelled Rogue as she shoved him away.  
  
"Whoa!" needless to say Gambit staggered backwards, lost his balance and fell in the water. Sure, I know what you're thinking-HA HA, that's pretty damn funny-and normally I would agree with you, but in this particular situation I wouldn't because of one small problem-  
  
-Remy never took the time to learn to swim. It must have slipped his mind at some point between chasing women, gambling, chasing women, stealing, chasing women, sleeping, chasing women, eating, chasing women, smackin' some ass, and did I mention chasing women?  
  
-----------------  
  
"Merde, hold de camera!" yelled Henri as he threw the camera to Mads and dove in.  
  
Mads held the camera towards her, "We're experiencin' some technical difficulties-bare with us!" (The frame went black).  
  
[Necklace Cam on the Shore by the Dock-12:30]  
  
After coughing up a couple of fathoms Remy's laying down on the grass as Rogue knees near by feeling extremely guilty. Mads sits on the Dock to get the shot of Remy and Rogue, while Henri stands over to the side of Rogue.  
  
"Whay didn' you tell me you can't swim?" asked Rogue.  
  
"You never asked." said Gambit putting his hand on the small of Rogue's back.  
  
"Well Ah never, a swamp rat that can't swim. What'll they think of next?"  
  
"Ah, have a few ideas, Cher," said Remy smirking.  
  
"Gambit, get yer hand offa mah ass!" warned Rogue.  
  
Henri laughed, "Damn, Rem, you never give up do you?"  
  
Gambit looked over at his brother and frowned, "Why are you wearnin' fatigues an' what's dat stuff under yo' eyes?"  
  
"Uh, camouflage, Mads and I are doin' a documentary on-squirrels-don' wanna scare 'em off."  
  
"Ok," said Remy giving his brother a strange look.  
  
"That's different-what's yer angle?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Uh-Squirrels, Cute and Fuzzy or Heinous Disease Carriers?"  
  
"How much did you this final film was worth?" asked Remy.  
  
"75% of my overall grade," said Henri.  
  
Rogue shot Remy a worried look as Henri wander off.  
  
"Don' worry our daddy's loaded."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Maybe I've been a little too judgmental," thought Mystique.  
--------------  
  
Next up: Picnic in the Field 


	8. Day 4 Picnic in the Field

Disclaimer: I own practically nothing.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
[Living Room Cam-noon]  
  
Henri and Mads are on that divine couch.  
  
"Hey, it's Mads and Henri again." said Henri as Mads packed camera equipment, "It's 'bout noon, Remy and Rogue jus' left in Dad's red, convertible Jag. You have to understand if our father finds out Remy will die an excruciatin'ly lon' an' painful death. Dat car is our father's baby. He would sooner kill me or Remy befo' he let anythin' happen to it."  
  
"Should we bring de lens cleaner?" asked Mads.  
  
"Oui," responded Henri, "Now Remy and Rogue are headed up to a field 'bout 20 miles from 'ere," he lifted a road map from the coffee table, "de red circle is us an' de black circle is where we goin'-"  
  
"What 'bout de tripod?" asked Mads.  
  
"Sure," said Henri, "Here's what we know so far dere headed for de most romantic place in New Owlins other den de penthouse of Belle and Mads' father's hotel. Dey brought lunch an' a blanket. Dey din' leave a note, Remy's cell phone is still sittin' on de nightstand and one of de betta bottles of red wine is missin'-"  
  
"How 'bout de waterproof lens?" asked Mads.  
  
"Non, don' worry 'bout it."  
  
"Ok," said Mads casually as she re-zipped the little case and heaved it over her shoulder.  
  
"Our mission is to record everythin'. We put a microphone in de picnic basket and in de car. We even have an alternate camera we set up yesterday already filming down dere jus' in case dey beat us dere. Den we rented a car so dey wouldn't know we were followin' dem. Dis movie is startin' to get exspensive!"  
  
"Who you kiddin'? You picked de rental guy's pocket took de cash out his wallet an' used it to pay for de car!" accused Mads.  
  
"I don' deny it I am a t'ief," said Henri smiling.  
  
"Oui, a t'ief who's compensatin' fo' sometin'. Care to explain?" asked Mads lifting a rather long (as in over a foot) camera lens attachment.  
  
"Quoi?" asked Henri, "It came wid de camera, I swear!"  
  
"Is dat de best you can do?" Mads provoked.  
  
"Ladies an' Gentlemen dis about to get ugly," said Henri reaching for the throw pillow behind him, "We'll catch up wid you at de field."  
  
WOOMP!  
  
Henri was knocked out of the shot and on to the floor with a THUD!  
  
"Hadda ya like me now?!" yelled Mads standing behind the couch doing a what one would assume to be a victory dance that came out more like the funky chicken.  
  
Henri's hand came in front of the lens and then there was darkness.  
  
[The Field-12:30]  
  
Henri and Mads pull up to a small grassy cliff in a silver saturn, Henri puts the car in reverse and backs behind a looming shrub. They get out of the car and set up the camera equipment on the edge of the cliff over looking a grassy field. As Mads unloads the trunk, Henri sets up the tripod and placed the camera on it. Mads walks over with a camouflage blanket and the two of them hide under it just in time for Remy and Rogue to pull up in the jag.  
  
"All systems go," whispers Mads.  
  
"An' de eagle has landed."  
  
Henri zooms in on the car, while Mads switches the microphone on.  
  
(Cut to Remy and Rogue sitting in the car)  
  
Remy kills the engine, takes the keys out of the ignition and uses the oldest move in the book. C'mon ladies you know the one where the guy fakes to stretch just so he can put his arm around the girl.  
  
Rogue braces a little at first then feels Remy looking at her and turns look at him.  
  
"Ain't you gon' run, Chere?"  
  
"Run? Whay?" asked Rogue.  
  
Remy leaned over and nuzzled her hair, "Because it ain't gon' be much of a chase if you don'."  
  
Rogue smiled sweetly-CLICK-she unbuckled her seatbelt and leapt over her side of the car and started to run like hell across the field.  
  
Gambit jumped his side of the almost instantaneously and started to charge after her.  
  
"Hey, no fair Ah thought you'd at least gimme a head start!" yelled Rogue.  
  
"When have de Acolytes ever played fair, Chere?" asked Gamit.  
  
"Good point," said Rouge as Gambit cornered her against a tree, "but you forget, Ah used ta be one," she said as she rolled out of Remy's grasp as he lunged forward almost taking his nose out in the process.  
  
"Damn, you good!" said Gambit as he stabled himself against the tree and then took off again in hot pursuit, "But Remy's gonna catch ya!"  
  
"You'll nevah catch me!" yelled Rouge over her shoulder.  
  
"Don' you worry, Cher, Gambit'll get you!" he called racing after her.  
  
"Oh no ya won't!" shouted Rogued trying not to laugh as she wove through the trees at break neck speed.  
  
"Remy, catcha when he wants ta catcha!" he laughed.  
  
The two chased each other for a good 15 minutes, until Rogue finally thought she lost Gambit when she thought she saw his trench coat at the opposite end of the field. So, feeling confidant she was well out of harms way she leaned up against the largest tree in the center of the field to take a short break, when the next thing she knew someone had grabbed her around the waist on brought her down to the ground.  
  
They rolled around for a few seconds, "Gambit?!" asked a rather confused Rogue who was now laying on top of his chest.  
  
"Oui, Chere?" asked Gambit innocently.  
  
"How did ya-?" Rogue was still rather bewildered.  
  
"Quoi?" asked Remy.  
  
That's when Rogue noticed he wasn't wearing his trench coat and when she looked to the other end of the field she saw it hanging from a tree gently blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Whay you sneaky son of bitch!" Rogue smacked his bicep.  
  
"You shoulda b'lieve Remy when he said he was gon' catcha," laughed Gambit.  
  
-------------------  
  
"He's good, you gotta give him that," laughed Creed as he tightened Mystique's restraints.  
  
"Something tells me he's done that before, Mate," said St. John.  
  
"I thought she had him whipped with that roll in beginning," admitted Wanda, "I didn't even see that coming!"  
  
"Neither did Rogue," laughed Pietro.  
  
-------------------  
  
"I hate to admit it," said Hank, "but that tactic was pretty good."  
  
"That car is amazing!" said Scott, "I wonder what kind of mileage it gets."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Scott.  
  
"What?!" asked Scott.  
  
"I can't believe she let her guard down!" growled Wolverine, "What does she think training is for?!"  
  
"I don't think Rogue's mind was on training, while she was in Louisiana," ventured Jean.  
  
"Like I don't think Rogue's mind was on a whole lot, while she was down there," said Kitty.  
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile an hour later in the park, Rogue and Remy had killed (not literally) the bottle of wine and were laying on a checkered blanket in the shade of the tree when he had pounced on her. Remy had his arm wrapped around Rogue as the two listlessly stared up at the clouds. Rogue turned her head and snuggled against Remy's chest. Remy squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her hair.  
  
Oh ya, they were lit (drunk).  
  
[Cut to Pre-set Camera]  
  
Henri and Mads start to pack up the camera equipment and the camo- blanket.  
  
"Here, you take de car back to yo' place. I'm gonna drive Rogue and Remy home. Dad'll notice the de car is missin' soon an' Remy's in no condition to drive," said Henri.  
  
"Alright, and I'll bring Belle over later," said Mads taking the keys to the rental.  
  
As Mads drove off Henri made his way down a side path and into the grassy field below. Casually he sauntered up to the checked blanket, "C'mon Bro, time to go 'ome. It's getting' late and I know Dad's gonna want to take Magnus (Mads and Belle's dad) out fo' dinner."  
  
Remy looked at his brother lethargically, "One condition."  
  
"Quoi?" asked Henri.  
  
"How'd you know where we were?"  
  
"Yo' my little brother, I was de one who had to drive you an' Belle everywhere, when you were datin' remember? I can fin' you pretty easily when you on a date."  
  
Remy and Rogue were a little tipsy, but Henri managed to get them into the backseat of the car. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition and looked back at the dynamic duo as he adjusted the mirror, "Put yo' seatbelts on an' no makin' out on de freeway!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Sorry, it took so long but school is a bitch and I'm in desperate need of a bullwhip! Please bear with me and thank you for all of your smashing reviews.  
  
Next up- Day 4: A Romantic Interlude with a Violin  
  
And some brief girl talk between Belle and Rogue late a night with that rather thick photo album from before.  
  
Oh, and before I forget-the spur references are from the previous story: Captured in Canada. There are other stories as well in order they are:  
  
1. Once Upon a Nightclub  
  
2. Captured in Canada  
  
3. How Much Embarrassment Can Two Mutants Take?  
  
4. Shot in the Dark  
  
I'm still filling in the spaces between Once Upon a Nightclub and Shot in the Dark. 


	9. Day 5: Girl Talk and a 'Footise' Romanti...

Chapter 9  
  
[Living Room Cam 1:15 pm]  
  
Henri and Mads are sitting on the muscular couch just as smug as ever.  
  
"An' we're back," said Mads grinning.  
  
"After dat petit excursion yes'day, Rogue an' Remy are still sleepin'- "  
  
"But dat doesn't mean de fun has ta end." said Mads, "Las' night Belle paid Rogue a visit, non?"  
  
"Oui, Mads," said Henri, "an' she brought de photo album wid her!"  
  
"Let's watch," said Mads lifting the remote.  
  
[Cut to-Guestroom 9:30 pm]  
  
Rogue is laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. She appears very relaxed, probably still riding buzz after ½ that wine bottle. Then a knock comes at the door.  
  
Rogue sat up, "Come in."  
  
The doorknob turned slowly and Belle walked in cautiously, clutching a leather bound book to her chest, "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"No, whay?" Rogue was needless to say surprised.  
  
"I jus' tought dat you might like to hear some Remy stories where he's not always de 'ero, non?"  
  
"Liahke, what stories?" asked Rogue.  
  
Bell smiled, "Move over."  
  
She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Rogue. Belle opened the album and pointed to a spot on the page.  
  
"Whay, is Gambit passed out in the back of the jag with only a towel around his waist?" asked Rogue in utter confusion.  
  
"So glad you asked." Belle began, "Dis was taken durin' Henri's freshman year at de university. It was de first party o' the year an' Jean Luc 'ad business out o' town. 'e told Henri to watch Remy while 'e was away."  
  
"Lemme guess, Henri took Gambit with him and didn't notice when he wandered off."  
  
"Oui," said Belle, "4 bruskis, beers, 6 shots of vodka, a Tiajuana carwash an' tree 'ours later Henri found 'im passed out in de back of de car."  
  
"So whay is he in a towel?"  
  
"Actually we 'ave non clue. All we know is dat somewhere along de course of de night a group of freshmen decided to go streakin'."  
  
"O.K." said Rogue slowly.  
  
"I tink it's a guy ting." said Belle.  
  
"Did Jean Luc ever find out?"  
  
Belle turned the page and pointed to another photo, "Oui, dis photo was taken at de 'osptial jus' afta Remy 'ad 'is stomach pumped. Remy's de one in de bed and Jean Luc is de one wid Henri by de collar.  
  
"Did Jean Luc hit him? He has a black eye."  
  
"Non, dat was Tante Mattie wid a rolled up news paper. Did she let 'im 'ave it!" said Belle as she pointed to another photo.  
  
"Are they asleep on the couch?!"  
  
"Oui, it took dem both de better part of a week to recoop."  
  
Rogue stiffened, "Don't tell me. You want me ta ask him where the towel come from, riahght?"  
  
"I know Mads, Henri and I would appreciate it," said Belle as she fingered the page delicately.  
  
"Somethin' tells me there's more to this than yer tellin' me." said Rogue looking over at Belle, "What is it?"  
  
"Only after you ask 'im," said Belle as she closed the book lightly.  
  
"Alraight, when?"  
  
"Tomorrow night he's takin' you out ta dinner, ask den, but be sure to distract 'im first, so you catch 'im off guard."  
  
"Don't worry, Ah have something in miahnd." said Rogue with a smile.  
  
"Welcome to de dark side," said Belle leaning back against the headboard as she smiled at Rogue.  
  
[And now I return you to that steaming hunk of a couch]  
  
"Fin'ly tings be getting' interestin'," said Henri with smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Lon' story short," said Mads, "Remy's takin' Rogue to de most exclusive restaurant de state. An' don' worry we goin' on location!"  
  
"Daddy jus' 'appens to own de restaurant." said Henri.  
  
"We called de Matre de and he had a camera set up at deir table. An' oui bein' de owners son I own his ass."  
  
"An' what an ass it is!" said Mads excitedly.  
  
Henri shot Mads a weird look, "I tought you 'ad a girlfriend?!"  
  
"I do, now."  
  
"Now?" Henri was intrigued.  
  
"Oui,"  
  
"So den how would you-" Henri trailed off while he crossed his arms.  
  
"We 'ad a one night ting back when I was experimentin',"  
  
"Experimentin'?!" Henri couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Oui. Porquoi you getting' turned on or sometin'?" Mads asked sarcastically.  
  
"Quoi?! NON!-It's jus' Philipe never said anytin'," Henri said quickly.  
  
"Of course he didn'. After dat night wid him I knew dat Franchesca was de only one fo' me."  
  
"Mads, you broke up wid Francesca a mont' ago!" exclaimed Henri.  
  
"I don' see how dat's relevant!"  
  
"Suuuure," said Henri narrowing his eyes, "An' when am I gonna meet yo' new girlfriend, Simone-" Henri would have gone on, but Mads slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"SHHHHhhhh! What de matta wid you?!" scolded Mads, "Daddy doesn't know about her, yet!"  
  
Henri laughed as he leaned back on the adorable couch, "Hey you ever want to shoot a documentary one night on de yo' relationship wid her call me. Jus' tink o'me as furniture!"  
  
"Folks, dis about to get ugly again," said Mads to the camera. Then she turned back to Henri and proceeded to strangle him.  
  
(The vivacious couch subsides in to the darkness, but fear not it shall return!)  
  
[Cut to the restaurant]  
  
The picture comes through snowy at first, but clears rather quickly. The waiting area of the restaurant comes through. Mads sits on part of the waiting wrap around couch-like bench as she rifles through a tool box, while Henri works with a small laptop. The two look up and wave at the camera. Both are dressed in electrician outfits.  
  
"If you 'adn't figured it out we hacked into de security system," said Henri.  
  
"Remy and Rogue are on de secon' floor, we bugged de center piece for audio," explained Mads.  
  
A man in a tux crosses into the frame with two menus under his arm. He freezes mid step and looks at Mads.  
  
"Madeline," he said coldly.  
  
"Philip," said Mads rather sheepishly.  
  
"Sometin' tells me dis won' end well, so wid out further ado-" Henri stuck the 'Enter' key.  
  
[Cut to second floor of the restaurant]  
  
Remy and Rogue sit at a small, secluded table on the second floor. A circular white table cloth goes all the way to the floor with a square gold table cloth that goes only half-way to the floor. The table is directly next to a railing from which they can over look the lower level of the restaurant. A live jazz band plays on the first floor as waiters scurry here and there carrying oversized trays and a multiple bottles of wine.  
  
Remy is wearing a black suit and his usual sly smile. Rogue is in a deep green, strapless gown with long silk evening gloves to match, it's nearly backless and so tight it looks like it's painted on.  
  
"Yer Dad owns this?" Rogue asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oui and a few others," said Remy nonchalantly.  
  
"And Belle's Dad owns a hotel?"  
  
"An exclusive chain, porquoi?" asked Remy picking up one of her gloved hands.  
  
"Ah'm just trahyin' ta keep it straight Sugah, that's all," said Rogue coyly.  
  
Remy was caught a little off guard, "What happened to Swamp Rat, Chere?"  
  
"Ah just figured since we we're out in public Ah should tone it down a bit."  
  
"Remy'll let you have dis one, Cher," he said with a confident smirk.  
  
"What'er ya smilin' about?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Notin'," replied Remy as the waiter came over.  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur LeBeau, mon nom est, Pierre," said the waiter as he handed the handsome couple menus.  
  
"Uh-" Rogue shat a look over to Remy; the entire menu was in French and there were no prices on hers.  
  
"Don' worry," Gambit said as he turned and proceeded to speak to the waiter in French. The waiter collected the menus and walked off.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy, "Whadya say to him?"  
  
"Quoi, you don' like surprises?"  
  
"Depends on the surprahse," said Rogue narrowing her eyes.  
  
Gambit chuckled, "When you gon' trust Remy, Chere?"  
  
"When Ah'm good an' ready," said Rogue with a smirk.  
  
"Would dat be sometime before de end of dinner?" Remy asked hopefully, while he massaged Rogue's plam.  
  
"Ah don't know we'll have to see, but keep that up," said Rogue looking at what he was doing to her hand, "and there's a pretty good chance."  
  
[Cut to waiting area]  
  
Henri is frantically typing on his laptop. Mads and Philip (Fill- eep) are staring at each others. Waiters mill around in the background trying to look busy, while coat check girl crossed through the frame to go out on her cigarette break.  
  
"Mads we're loosin' audio!" said Henri frantically, "Mads?"  
  
Mads was still staring at Philip.  
  
"MADS!" yelled Henri.  
  
"Quoi?" said Mads coming back to the real world.  
  
"Are you wid me?!" asked Henri, impatiently  
  
"Oui, porquoi?" responded Mads.  
  
"We're loosin' de audio! De microphone musta touched de water in de vase."  
  
"Merde!" cursed Mads as she rushed over to the computer screen, "Yo' right!"  
  
"Wat we gon' do? We can't jus' walk up dere!" said an exasperated Henri.  
  
"Don' panic! We can handle dis-as lon' as we don' panic-" said Mads frantically.  
  
"Mads are you panickin'?" asked Henri with a trembling voice.  
  
"Oui," sobbed Mads, "75% percent of de grade down de drain."  
  
"I'm gonin' in," said Philip straightening his overcoat.  
  
"Wait, take dis," said Heni handing Philip an ear piece, "I can talk to you wid dis."  
  
"Alright," said Philip with the calm of a man who is about to walk into a suicide mission.  
  
"Get in, get out-no questions, no answers-whatever yo' diversion make it as seemin'ly normal as possible-" Heri said with dire urgency.  
  
"We're dependin' on you!" said Mads.  
  
"Don' worry I'll tink o' sometin'," said Philip as he walked toward the grand staircase.  
  
"God speed," said Henri as he pushed the 'Enter' key.  
  
[Back at the table]  
  
The first course has just been cleared as Philip walks up to the table and cordially tops off Remy and Rogue's champagne glasses. Then he promptly heaved the center piece over the railing and replaced it with another. Remy and Rogue exchanged dumfounded looks.  
  
"Quoi?" asked Philip casually as he put a different colored center piece on the table. The mic was back in full swing.  
  
"Whay did you do that?" asked Rogue.  
  
"You feelin' alright, Philip?" asked Remy.  
  
"De center piece din' match de fillies' gown-new policy!" he said as he made a hasty exit.  
  
"Dat was-"  
  
"Odd," offered Rogue as the two watched him walk away.  
  
"Oui," said Remy, "mon ami is a bit off-"  
  
"Naht compared to miahn," said Rogue.  
  
"A toast den," said Remy picking up his champagne glass, "to bein' de only normal one's in de group."  
  
"Ah'll toast ta that, Sugah," said Rogue lifting her glass.  
  
*CLINK*  
  
-------------------  
  
"Normal one's my ass!" said Pietro in disgust.  
  
"You cin say that again, Mate!" said the Aussie in retort, "And besides what happened to that documentary on Mads and her Sheila?!"  
  
"PIG!" yelled Wanda sending a hex bolt in his direction.  
  
Colossus laughed as the Aussie dove out of the way, narrowly escaping castration.  
  
"Are you idiots totally bind?!" yelled Mystique, "He's all, but humping her leg!"  
  
"Good thing they didn't go out for a casual dinner or he probably would be," said Mesmero.  
  
*POP*SNAP*POW*  
  
Mystique was out of her restraints, "Where's that KNIFE!"  
  
THUD!  
  
Sabertooth body slammed her pinning her to the ground, "I can't hold her for long!" he warned.  
  
ZIP!  
  
"OW!" yelped Mystique as syringe found its' way into her neck with an assist by the Master of Magnetism.  
  
"What was that?" asked Wanda once she saw Mystique mellow out in seconds.  
  
"Doximol (I didn't spell this right), a powerful tranquilizer." her father explained.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kitty leapt to her feet right after she heard the toast, "Rogue is like so dead!"  
  
Before she had a chance to stalk off in search of Rogue, Logan pulled her back on to the couch, "S'down, Half-Pint, we all have a few questions for Stripes when she wakes up!"  
  
"I'm a little worried about their friend, Philip," said Jean, "He seems a little-"  
  
"Off?" ventured Scott.  
"Where are they're parents, again?" asked Storm.  
  
"OMG!" said Magma, "Who knew, Gambit, was totally loaded?"  
  
"Are ve ever going to meet Mads' girlfrond?" asked Kurt.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
"Vhat?" asked Kurt, "I vas just curious, sheesh!"  
  
-------------------  
  
[Cut to the waiting area]  
  
Philip returned triumphantly to a hero's welcome.  
  
"New policy? Dat was some quick B.S.in' mon ami!" laughed Henri as he clapped him on the back.  
  
"Wat 'bout you Mads?" asked Philip, "How'd I do?"  
  
Mads grabbed Philip by the collar and started to pull him off camera giving only, "Coatroom, NOW!" as an explanation.  
  
Once they were out of the shot Mads' shirt flew back into the frame and landed at Henri's feet.  
  
SLAM! The door to the coatroom was thrown shut.  
  
-------------------  
  
[Back to Remy and Rogue]  
  
The second course had been cleared as the handsome couple looked at the desert menu (a tray of all the choices held by the waiter)  
  
"So, what's good?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Evertin', Chere, porquoi?"  
  
"Ah'm just havin' trouble decidin' that's all."  
  
"Everyone does," the waiter chuckled.  
  
"Don' worry Remy'll handle dis," he turned to the waiter and rather than point to something on the tray, spoke to the waiter in French again and watched as he walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Miahnd if Ah ask you a question, Sugah?"  
  
"Fire away, my chere," said Gambit.  
  
CLUNK! (Rogue's shoe hit the floor)  
  
"Did you hear something?" asked Remy.  
  
"No," said Rogue coyly.  
  
"Remy coulda sworn-" he froze and put a death grip on his napkin.  
  
"Ah was just wonderin' whea do you evah get that towel the niaght you passed out in the jag yer brother's first yeah of college."  
  
Remy started to hyperventilate.  
  
Rogue just smiled sweetly as Remy sat there clearly in distress.  
  
The waiter returned with a covered platter.  
  
"Mon diu!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, Sugah, yer about to blow yer hand off," said Rogue as she looked at the now glowing napkin in Remy's hand.  
  
Remy looked down at his hand, then quickly shoved napkin under the platter in the waiter's hands. The waiter ran like hell and just after he reached the safety of the kitchen-  
  
BAM!  
  
Rogue grabbed the arm of a passing waitress, "Check please!"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Did she have her foot in his-" Wanda trailed off.  
  
"That Sheila is good!" remarked the Aussie.  
  
"Go Roguie!" said Pietro.  
  
"She's worse than the old girlfriend!" remarked Mesmero.  
  
Mystique on the other hand could see the image, but it was taking her much longer to process it. So she was no threat, for now! (Mwahahaha!)  
  
-------------------  
  
"OMG!" exclaimed Kitty, "Is her foot where I think it is?!"  
  
"Vat's mine sister doing?!" shouted Kurt.  
  
"Flamin' Hell!" yelled Wolverine.  
  
"Well, this is a twist," said Hank adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Indeed," concurred Ororo.  
  
The newer recruits talked among themselves and then Bobby turned around and stated, "We don't get it."  
  
"GOOD!" yelled Scott and Jean at the same time.  
  
-------------------  
  
Thank you all 4 being so patient with me. I know how frustrating it is to wait on ff. And if you guys didn't know Cartoon Network is now showing X- evo @ 10:30 @ night! Also thank you for your wonderful reviews I enjoy reading them immensely.  
  
Stay tuned 4 Day 6: At the Movies 


	10. Girl Talk II and At The Movies

Chapter 10  
  
[Living Room Cam Noon]  
  
Henri is sitting between Mads and Belle on the sensual couch. He appears to be incredibly sleep deprived.  
  
"Mornin'!" greeted Mads cheerfully.  
  
"Damn, fille, too loud!" growled Henri.  
  
"Oh désolé, Henri, I forgot," said Mads sympathetically.  
  
"You see Henri didn't get a 'ole latta sleep las' night," said Belle as she evilly patted his head.  
  
"Tell me about it!" groaned Henri.  
  
"Although we fin'lly know where de towel came from!" said Belle triumphantly.  
  
"An' we got it on de tape," said Mads lifting the remote with a huge grin.  
  
"Wake me when de flick's over, non?" said Henri as he leaned over to rest his head on Belle's shoulder.  
  
POW! Belle gave Henri as dead arm, "De hell's de matta wid you?!"  
  
"De bot' o' you just shut up and watch de clip. I swear-toddlers- I'm workin' wid toddlers!" said as exasperated Mads as she pushed the button on the remote.  
  
[Cut to last night in the kitchen 11:33 pm]  
  
Belle is sitting quietly in the kitchen gingerly sipping a cup of tea as she stares into space. Two seconds later Rogue storms into the room wearing nothing but a bath robe. She pulls out the chair next to Belle and sits down.  
  
"Belle, nous avons besoin de parler! (Belle, we need to talk!)" said Rogue holding the top of the robe closed.  
  
"Je consens, mais les affaires premièrement (I agree, but business first)" said Belle setting down the tea cup into a china saucer with both effortless elegance and grace.  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed, "Amende (fine), son mots exact était (his exact words were) 'Somehow Remy found his way to de cheerleaders' locker room and grabbed a towel from de rack jus' in time for de squad to come out o' de shower an' don' worry Remy jus' shut his eyes and felt his way out deir.'"  
  
Belle's eyes widened, "Etes-vous sérieux (Are you serious?)"  
  
"Ceci est Remy que nous parlons de (This is Remy we're talking about)" said Rogue pointedly.  
  
"Bon point (Good point)" Belle rolled her eyes, "Maintenant quel était le problème (Now what was the problem?)"  
  
"Il n'a jamais été que bruyant avant! (He has never been that loud before!)" said Rogue half blushing, "Nous quelqu'un sommes réveillé? (Did we wake anyone?)"  
  
"Non, Tante Mattie est un sleeper lourd (No, Tante Mattie is heavy sleeper)."  
  
"Bon (Good)!" said Rogue, "Je n'ai jamais su que beaucoup de saints il y avait (I never knew how many saints there were)!"  
  
Belle laughed, "Qu'avez-vous fait, a frotté son croch? (What did you do, rub his croch?)"  
  
"Um." Rogue blushed even harder and looked away as Belle nearly fell out of her chair from laughter.  
  
"Il doit vous avoir sauté la seconde vous êtes entré la salle (He must have jumped you the second you got in the room." Belle was in tears by now.  
  
"Et il toujours fait cette chose à la fin (And does her always do that thing at the end)?" asked Rogue rather awkwardly.  
  
Belle snorted before she could completely calm down and regain her composure, "Oui, Immédiatement avant il fané hors (Yes, just before he passes out)." she said as she suppressed another laughing out break, "Arrive-t-il souvent? (Does it happen often?)"  
  
"Chaque temps (Every time)," said Rogue sheepishly.  
  
Belle's jaw dropped.  
  
"Quio?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Qu'avez-vous fait à lui? Je l'ai reçu seulement pour faire cela une fois! (What did you do to him? I only got him to do that once!)"  
  
"Que je toujours fais-il, pourquoi? (What I always do, why?)" asked a very naïve Rogue.  
  
"La fille, je sais qu'il ne vous a pas laissé de sa vue!" Belle smirked, "Mais je ne suis pas fâché à vous! (But I ain't made atcha)."  
  
[Cut back to Living room]  
  
Henri has fallen asleep on Mads and Belle has the remote.  
  
Smack! Belle high-fived Henri across the back of the head.  
  
"47!" yelled Henri as he jumped to attention, ".What de hell?" he looked around in confusion.  
  
"Precisely," said Belle.  
  
"De mystery 'as been solved at lon' last!" announced Mads.  
  
"Did I miss sometin'?" asked a groggy Henri.  
  
"Non," assured Belle, "Go back t' sleep."  
  
Just as Henri was about to nod off Remy and Rogue walked into the room-all snuggly (excuse me while I gag). Anyway Rogue had her head on Remy's should and Remy had his hand on Rogue's-(people must we go here time and time again?)  
  
"We're goin' out!" announced Remy as he grabbed his trench coat out of the closet.  
  
As the happy couple walked down the stairs to the ground level Rogue could be heard asking, "Remy, is that a Monet?"  
  
"Oui, Daddy "collects" them."  
  
[cut to Movie Theater 3:30]  
  
The shot opens on Mads and Belle standing outside.  
  
"Incase you were wonderin' Henri fell asleep so I had my sister take over," explained Mads.  
  
"Which reminds me, you're doin' my nails for a month."  
  
"I know, I know, don' remind me," groaned Mads.  
  
"Anyway, de movie ended an hour ago. Let's go in, non?" said Belle.  
  
[Cut to interior]  
  
Mads and Belle have been joined by joined by a very attractive red head who is most likely a size zero. Oh, and you know that rack is real, real expensive that is! (hehe!)  
  
The trio had positioned themselves in the front row while Rogue and Remy were visibly macking in the farthest row back.  
  
"Dis is Simone," whispered Mads motioning to the red head, "We crashed into her in the lobby.  
  
[Zoom in on Remy and Rogue]  
  
Who after another minute or two topple onto the floor. After a lot of struggling Rogue can be heard saying, "Remy, if Ah stop movin' it's not because Ah lost interest. It's because Ah'm stuck to the floor."  
  
"For de love o' God! I ain't sittin' trough dis c'mon sis," Belle said in disgust just to look over and see Mads and Simone making out like the apocalypse has just peaked, "Goddamn it!" curse Belle as she stormed out of the theater.  
  
-------------  
  
"Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about, Sheila on Sheila action!" yelled Pyro as everyone turned to stare at him, "What?"  
  
"Quite frankly I think Rogue is more interesting in French," ventured Pietro.  
  
Smack! Wanda clocked her twin up side the head.  
  
Mystique had a death grip on the couches arm, but her eyes still seemed glazed over.  
  
"Got any more of that tranquilizer? I think it's starting to wear off." observed Creed.  
  
-------------  
  
Everyone over the X-men was silent. The tension in the room was insurmountable.  
  
SKNIT!!! This time wolverine had extended both sets of claws.  
  
Jamie, the youngest was the first to break the silence, "Well at least we know where the towel came from." with a naïve smile.  
  
Pow! Fwap! Bam!  
  
A borage of throw pillows hit him from every angle. 


	11. Waking Up

Chapter 11  
  
(I own nothing)  
  
[Living room Cam 10 am]  
  
Mads, Henri and Belle are once again seated on the tempestuous couch. Henri looks better rested than the day before, Mads has some cherry red lipstick on her collar-no doubt courtesy of Simone- and Belle sits off to the side just a regal as ever.  
  
"We're back!" greeted Mads, "but unfortunately it's for de las' time."  
  
"You see we jus' got back from putting Remy and Rogue on de plane 'ome," explained Henri.  
  
"Dey were fun ta play wid," admitted Belle with a purely evil smile.  
  
"Don' worry de fun doesn't stop here," said Mads with an evil smile.  
  
"You see we have a friend at de airport, who has generously volunteered to record de return fight." said Henri.  
  
"'Volunteered' may be too strong a word." said Mads, "You see, Belle, for lack of a betta term, blackmailed him."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault if he 'appens to 'ave a fetish and I jus' 'appened to walk be wid a digital camera wired into de world wide web." said Belle a innocently as possible.  
  
"Is dere any level you 'aven't sunk to, yet?!" asked Henri as he leaned forward and lifted a water bottle from the coffee table.  
  
-------------  
  
It was at this time that Remy finally decided to roll out of bed and grace the rest of his teammates with his presence, which was clothed solely in boxers (Can I get a HELL YAY?!-how embarrassing, I have no idea what just came over me-Mhwahahaha!-Damn, there I go again!). He slowly made his way down the hall and hung a left into the kitchen. He squinted when the light inside the refrigerator hit his eyes. After a moment or two of pondering, he started drinking straight out of the milk carton.(OK, that's just nasty).  
  
The T.V. could easily be heard in the kitchenette, especially when Belle responded to Henri's question, "Well, Henri, if you wanna know how low I can sink ask yo brother he's experienced it once or twice. An' quite frankly I doubt Rogue will ever do half of what I did fo' him, which makes even less sense why he's head over heels fo' her!" exclaimed Belle.  
  
Needless to say Remy sprayed the entire kitchen with a fresh coat of milk, "HOLY SHIT!" He spun around to see the image on the TV just in time to be leveled by Mystique.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" yelled Mystique, "I'LL KILL YOU" as she choked the life of the thrashing Cajun.  
  
"ACK! HELP!" coughed Remy as Mystique started to hit his head against the cheep linoleum floor.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME WITH IN 2 MILES OF MY DAUGHTER!" roared Mystique.  
  
"This won't end we'll," said Pyro looking on with apathy. Mystique was bound to kill Remy eventually everyone knew it.  
  
Creed rolled his eyes and got up to pry Mystique's ever constricting hands from Gambit's neck as Wanda hit the pause button. Once Sabretooth ripped a still very 'flustered' Mystique off a nearly blue-faced Gambit. Wanda bound Mystique to the ground, while Remy caught his breath.  
  
-------------  
  
Back at the Institute, the X-men were experiencing technical difficulties of their own.  
  
"That's it! Stop the tape!" yelled Scott jumping to his feet.  
  
"What is it, Scott?" asked Jean hitting the pause button on the remote.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just find this totally implausible!" exclaimed Scott.  
  
"What do you mean, Scott?" asked Ororo.  
  
"I mean HOW? I don't get HOW?!"  
  
At this point everyone was staring at their fearless leader as he was completely freaking out.  
  
Once again it was Jamie who took it upon to break the silence, "OK, I'll explain it to Scott, but I need sock puppets." (Is this kid a total innocent or what?)  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped except for Jean who was literally falling out on the couch, snorting, as Scott turned fire engine red.  
  
It was while Jean was laughing that Rogue perchanced to walk into the commons room, still a little groggy, but full dressed from having slept in her clothes with a glass of orange juice in her right hand.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" asked Rogue wincing at the sound of the red heads laughter which she found annoying to no end.  
  
Everyone stared her.  
  
"What?" she was starting to annoyed, then she saw the frozen image on the screen of Henri, Mads and Belle on the sultry couch, "OH, MAH GAWD!" Rogue didn't even notice that her constricting grip around the glass has caused to shatter and that she was now bleeding.  
  
-------------  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, but school is ending soon and everyone wants a piece of my ass, go figure. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I promise to put more up as fast as mutantly possible  
  
As a side note I posted another story-well a beginning, which will soon take on a life of its own I'm afraid-In X-men the Movie category called Pyro's New Parents. 


	12. letter

Hi Everyone,  
  
I have been having no end of trouble with my e-mail account. So I'm sorry if you have been waiting for a response from me.  
  
1)Here's the thing, Miranda take whatever you want for your site, don't wait for me to finish the story because it's taking me a lot longer than I could have ever fathomed.  
  
2)Yes, there will most definitely be more chapters added to Pyro's New Parents, but the same as before it will take me a little while. In the meantime I will tell you this. In the next chapter Sabertooth and Toad take Pyro out to a Canadian bar.  
  
I)And to all the Canadians, fear not there will be no more use of the  
term "eh". I know some of you wrote to me and stated that you found  
it offensive. I appreciate you telling me and I apologize I didn't  
mean to offend anyone.  
  
Now that all of that is settled I will return you to your regularly scheduled programs as quickly as I possibly can. Thank you all for you patients and e-mails. I love hearing from everyone, my e-mail account just won't let me respond to you, hence this letter.  
  
Thank you all again,  
  
~Clinically Insane 


	13. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 12  
  
And now back to the charismatic couch with Mads, Henri and Belle. Henri is about to push the button.  
  
"Wait!" Mads rushes to cover Henri's hand with her own, "Dis is kinda racy- "  
  
Belle rolls her eyes, "Fine, Mads, go grab some popcorn."  
  
"Sweet, be right back!" said Mads happily as she skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
"An' bring me a diet coke!" Belle yelled after her.  
  
Within a short time Mads returned with a bowel of popcorn and Belle's soda.  
  
"Can we continue now?" asked Henri in an exasperated tone.  
  
"By all means," said Belle cracking open a can of diet coke.  
  
Henri sighed as he pushed button, "Filies."  
  
(Cut to the airplane)  
  
It's not even half filled because of the flight being so early in the morning. Remy is of course out cold in one of the isle seats, not sawing logs mind you but redwoods. Rogue sits beside him and looks out the window for a few seconds then turns her attention to Gambit. She leans over and rubs his chest in small slow circles until he wakes up.  
  
Gambit smiles and takes Rogue by the hand (both are wearing gloves).  
  
-------------  
  
"Oh mah God, stop the tape!" yelled Rogue as she received an assist for Wolverine's healing power.  
  
"Vhy?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Never you mind whay just do it!" Rogue ordered as she tried to get off the couch.  
  
"Hold it, Stripes, yer still bleedin'!" said Logan as he pulled her back on to the couch, "I think you slit an artery."  
  
-------------  
  
Meanwhile back at chez Mags things were going in a similar direction as the Institute.  
  
"Mon Diu! Stop de tape!" yelled Remy as he tried to get up from the couch.  
  
"I got 'im," said Sabertooth pinning Remy to the couch with one arm, for some reason he had been selected the unofficial bouncer.  
  
"Non, mon ami, you don' understand!" Gambit begged Sabertooth.  
  
"Well if it's really that bad-" Pyro seemed to be having a moment of morality, "TURN IT UP!" (Oh, well nothing lasts forever).  
  
"Consider it done!" said Pietro hitting the volume button.  
  
-------------  
  
Remy took Rogue by the hand and led her down the isle of seats to the bathroom (Dun dun dun!).  
  
After a few seconds something slams against the door and a lot French can be heard from both parties (and yes, Rogue absorbs Remy's knowledge of speaking French). Some of the phrases used were as follows: "Cela est l'endroit!" "That's the spot!", "Plus bas!" "Lower!" and "Pas l'arrêt!" "Don't stop!", just to give you an idea (as if you didn't already have some ideas of your own ;)  
  
About ten minutes later the door opens. Remy and Rogue walk out of the bathroom and back to their seats. Remy's hair is disheveled and Rogue's bra is coming off of her shoulder as they sit down again. Rogue curls up in Remy's arms and the two drift back to sleep.  
  
-------------  
  
Back to the smashing couch.  
  
"I knew I should've 'ad 'im fixed when I 'ad the chance," said Belle mentally kicking herself.  
  
"We know, Belle, we know," said Henri patting Belle's shoulder.  
  
SMACK! Belle took her hand across Henri's face, "Don' touch me!"  
  
Mads rolled her eyes and pulled out a folded piece of white paper, then held it up to the camera, "'ere we 'ave a statement from de flight crew." She unfolded the paper and read from it, "'Dude, we thought they were married!'"  
  
"An' there you 'ave it!" said Henri.  
  
"Well, we 'ope you enjoyed the de flick!" said Mads.  
  
"Oui, an' de bes' part is we still got it!" said Belle regally.  
  
"How do you mean, Sis?" asked Mads.  
  
"I mean we completely pulled dis off an' our fathers are none de wiser!" said Belle ecstatically.  
  
Then the three froze.  
  
They looked straight into the camera, too afraid to turn around.  
  
"Dere right behind us aren't dey?" asked a horror stricken Henri.  
  
"What was yo firs' clue, Pup?" came Jean Luc's voice.  
  
The camera angle widened to reveal not only Jean Luc, but Magnus and Tante Mattie standing directly behind the perfect couch.  
  
"Merde (shit) ," said Mads, "Jus' merde."  
  
"Mais, comment (But, How)?" asked Henri.  
  
"Ya, you were talkin' all week what's de deal?" asked Mads.  
  
"We fin'shed talking' on 'Day 2'," explained Magnus.  
  
"QUOI?!" asked the three on the couch.  
  
"You tree hones'ly don' tink we know what you in yo spear time?" asked Magnus.  
  
"Mais (But) we were so careful!" exclaimed Mads.  
  
"Careful? CAREFUL?!" yelled Magnus, "Oui, de tree o' you were so careful you din' even notice our spies!"  
  
"Spies! What spies?" asked a rather confused Mads.  
  
"Let's see dere was de sales clerk at de store, de biker in the park, de jazz band, de usher at de t'eater. Should I go on?! Boy, Jean-Luc tought he train you betta den dis!"  
  
"Dat goes double fo de both o' you," said Magnus looking at his girls with distain.  
  
"Daddy, dis outrageous!" Belle exploded, "We adults!"  
  
"Adults?! Belle, don' start we been trough dis too many times-my roof, my rules. An' as far as I'm concerned you nev' gon' grow up at dis rate."  
  
"De hell is dat suppos' ta mean?!" interrogated Belle.  
  
"De las' time we din' watch you de 'ospital bill was over four t'ousand dollars!"  
  
Mads laughed as she watched her "perfect" sister getting it in spades (slight Gambit implication) from their father.  
  
"An' Mads I expect you to bring Simone to dinner tomorrow night." said Magnus sternly.  
  
"I know I've been wantin' to meet her," said Tante Mattie crossed her arms.  
  
Mads' mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"Jus' cut to de chase!" said Henri attempting to reassume control of the situation, "Will we ever see de light o' day again?"  
  
"Not if Tante Mattie 'as anyting ta do wid it!" she said lifting a rolled up news paper from behind the couch.  
  
"Any last words?" asked Jean-Luc.  
  
The three looked at each other and then Henri responded by looking directly into the camera, "Jus' thanks to Pierre fo' droppin' all de subtitles.  
  
"Oh, and as far as Remy," said Mads getting a little teary, "our little man 'as finally grown up. It seems like only yesterday he was sittin' on dis very couch watching cartons in his underwear-"  
  
"Mads, dat was yesterday!" Belle rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh right," said Mads, "well I guess Rogue has her work cut out for her."  
  
"Rogue, don' hesitate to use a rolled up news paper-Oh, dat's right," said Belle with a wicked gleam in her eye, "you already have."  
  
"An' to de audience as a whole," Henri continued, "don' bother looking fo' our bodies. You'll never find dem." Then he looked up at Jean-Luc, "Are you gon' shut off de camera now, so you can swear?"  
  
Jean-Luc smiled and raised the remote and the screen went black.  
  
-------------  
  
*Click*  
  
Magneto turned the TV off.  
  
All eyes were on Remy and Magneto.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Magneto.  
  
"Not'in'" said Remy as he leaned forward and placed the small wooden box he was originally ordered to retrieve on the coffee table.  
  
Gambit rose to his feet and walked over to coat rack and picked up his trench coat.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Mystique who was still bound to the floor.  
  
"To kill what's left o' mon frère (my brother)!"  
  
"In boxers and a trench coat, Mate?" asked Pyro.  
  
"I've got a better idea," said Creed with an evil gleam in his eye. "Sparky (Pyro), go get the video camera."  
  
"Proquoi?" asked Gambit.  
  
Magneto gave Sabertooth confused look.  
  
"Lets go for a walk," said Creed wrapping one massive arm around Gambit's shoulders ushered him out the door.  
  
-----------  
  
Back at the institute things were going less than swimmingly (foreshadowing). All the adults had reconvened in Xavier's office.  
  
SKNIT!-"I say we ground her for the rest of her life! I'll work with her everyday before and after school and then on the weekends she can wash the all the cars!"  
  
"That seems a bit extreme, Logan." said Storm, "Besides I don't think we have much to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hank.  
  
"I mean, now we all know and I can only assume another copy of the movie was sent to the Acolytes."  
  
"So what?" asked Logan who was really trying not to expand the professor's office by knocking out a wall.  
  
"So," said Storm, "it's not a secret anymore. I'm sure they'll eventually lose interest in one another."  
  
"I see your point," said Hank, "but won't that be kind of hard? I mean the movie pretty much labeled them as a couple."  
  
"I'm not too worried." said Storm, "I'm sure Mystique will impair Gambit's ability to see Rogue for quite a while."  
  
"What are you planning to do, Charles?" asked Hank.  
  
"Nothing," responded the professor.  
  
The other three gaped at him.  
  
"What can I do? My hands are bound. Rogue is 17, the age of consent in New York, where the brunt of this relationship took place."  
  
"On second thought she's probably punished herself enough already." said Hank "I mean I honestly don't know how well the rest of the X-Men are taking this."  
  
"All the same I should probably give Eric a call before we decide to do anything." 


	14. Home Stretch: Swiming Lessons and Ladies...

Chapter 13  
  
Meanwhile Sabertooth had led Gambit and Pyro to a clearing in the woods that gave way to a rocky ledge. The boys exchanged confused looks and then turned towards Sabertooth.  
  
"Turn it on," ordered Creed as he lit as cigar.  
  
"Ok," said Pyro, "Now what?"  
  
"This," said Creed as he shoved Gambit over the ledge.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Creed had shoved Remy into a small body of water just below the rocky ledge. Water jets narrowly missed Pyro and Sabertooth as Gambit desperately tried to keep his head above water.  
  
Sabertooth rolled his eyes as he blew out a perfect "O" of smoke, "For Christ's sake just stand up, yer in three feet of water!"  
  
-------------  
  
Back at the Institute Rogue was laying face down on her bed. Kitty sat on her own bed pretending to type on her laptop. Glancing over at Rogue every 10 seconds or so.  
  
Finally Rogue felt the need to break the silence, "It's none o' yer fuckin' business!"  
  
"I like didn't ask!" said Kitty indignantly, "Although you could have told me. I mean I like told you everything about me and Lance!"  
  
"You didn't tell me everything about Lance. Everyone was able to figure that one out on their own." said Rogue with her head still buried in her pillow.  
  
"Even so we're still roommates!" Kitty had completely forgotten about her computer at this point.  
  
"Kitty, if Ah had told you, everything. Everyone would have known months ago." said Rogue taking her head out her pillow to look Kitty straight in the eye.  
  
"MONTHS!?" yelled Kitty, "I thought the you two-ya know-was when I had to bust you out of the squad car."  
  
Rogue couldn't help, but burst out laughing at Kitty's logic.  
  
-------------  
  
Magneto had been on the phone for the better part of an hour when Sabertooth, Pyro and Gambit returned. The Master of Magnetism was pacing around the living room while everyone watched from their original seats during the movie. Each was in no mood to make any sudden movements when their boss was talking to Xavier.  
  
Everyone jumped when Magneto slammed the onto the receiver, "Well, Gambit, you've dodged the bullet again-and somehow I'm not surprised." That's when Mags looked up from the phone, "Why are you wet?"  
  
"Jus' got out de shower?" Remy shrugged.  
  
Magneto choosing to ignore the last comment continued, "Seeing that you did complete your original mission and that your relations with Rogue were completely unrelated and did not interfere with the mission; I find no grounds to punish you on."  
  
With that having been said Magneto simply walked back to his office, leaving Remy to drip in the on the carpet.  
  
-------------  
  
"WHAT?!" yelped Scott as he "just happened" to be passing by the Prof.'s office.  
  
"Let me get this straight, Ah'm not gettin' punished?" asked Rogue choosing to ignore Scott.  
  
"Punish you for what? As far as I can tell this is a personal relationship that doesn't interfere with your life with the X-Men." concluded the Professor. "If anything I'm rather worried you felt the need to hide it."  
  
"Can ya blame me with two psychos liahke Cyclops and Wolverine runin' around?!"  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" yelled Scott from the hall.  
  
The professor never losing his composure slammed the door shut with telepathy.  
  
-------------  
  
Later that night Rogue quietly snuck out of bed and arranged her pillows and blanket to appear like she had never left. She slipped on her trench coat and tied it around her waist to conceal the garment underneath. Just as she was about to turn the knob a spotlight surrounded her. She squinted into the light to see Kitty holding a flashlight.  
  
"Damn it, Kitty. Ah almost had a heart attack," whispered Rogue.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you like tell me?" Kitty whispered harshly.  
  
"Tell you what?" hissed Rogue in a dangerous tone.  
  
"How you and Gambit-" she trailed off.  
  
"And if Ah don't?" asked Rogue.  
  
Kitty smiled wickedly and pulled an air horn out from under her pillow, "Then I wake up the entire institute." she whispered.  
  
"Fahine," Rogue rolled her eyes and walked over to Kitty's bed and placed a small Swiss Army knife in her hand.  
  
Kitty looked at it questioningly.  
  
"A two inch slit in a sheet and a condom. He's on top and Ah'm on the bottom. Happy now?" asked Rogue frowning. (There you have it ladies and gentlemen the answer to the 9th wonder of the world. Am I good or what?! Not to blow my own horn mind you!)  
  
Kitty just gaped at her roommate.  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes again, took the air horn from Kitty and threw it on her bed before walking out the door and quietly shutting it behind her.  
  
Don't worry the fun's not over yet! Rogue made it all the way down to the kitchen. She walked in and started to go through a small wooden drawer. Her back was towards most of the kitchen. She was looking frantically searching for the motorcycle keys, silently praying that Logan hadn't put them back to his room before he went to bed. The last thing she wanted was steal them off his nightstand and then have to run the risk of putting them back in time before Logan woke up. And of course Logan being Logan, he could wake up at anytime. No telling when one of his bizarro dreams would happen and without a doubt he would want to go for a ride after waking up in a cold sweat  
  
-Long story short the "What if" scenarios with Logan's sleeping patterns were innumerable and if dwelt upon too long blood would shoot out your nose.  
  
Rogue was just about to rip the drawer out a voice came from behind, "Lose somethin', Stripes?"  
  
Rogue Spun around to come face to face with the Wolverine who was on his third beer at that point.  
  
"Jesus, Logan, Ah sweah you just liahke scarin' the livin' hell outta me!"  
  
"Just one of the perks that comes with the job." Responded Logan.  
  
"Well Ah nevah!"  
  
"Spare me. Why are you here?"  
  
"Ah live here." Rogue tried to sound innocent.  
  
"I meant in the kitchen at midnight." said Logan.  
  
"Ah just came down fer a glass of water that's all."  
  
"The faucet is over there, not in the drawer."  
  
"Wow, Ah must be a little more groggy than Ah thought." said Rogue quickly.  
  
"Mind tellin' me why yer wearin' a trench coat if you were only walkin' to the kitchen."  
  
"I was cold!"  
  
"Stripes, that didn't work for Gumbo (Gambit) with Belle and it sure as hell won't work on me.  
  
"Logan. What are you babblin' about?" (Remember she was in the dressing room during Remy and Belle's conversation).  
  
"Never mind," said Logan obviously tiring of the circles the conversation was going in, "Here." He threw the keys to the motorcycle across the room to Rogue.  
  
"Bought Tiahme." Said Rogue catching the keys in midair, "Though I was gonna be stuck here all niahght."  
  
"Oh and Stripes, try to bring him back one of these days." said Logan as he drained the rest of the can.  
  
Once he heard the motorcycle roar off down the road-  
  
SKNIT!  
  
CRASH!  
  
POW!  
  
CRACK!  
  
BAM!  
  
SNAP!  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
"It took you long enough, Logan." thought the Prof as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, "I'll call Jean-Luc first thing tomorrow." With that Professor Xavier drifted back to sleep fanaticizing about his new granite top kitchen.  
  
-------------  
  
Rogue killed the engine (not literally!) just on the outskirts of town in the parking lot of the Marriott (Hey Remy can afford it!). She saw his motorcycle parked off to the side and walked into the lobby. Rogue knew almost every staff member by their first name and she also knew Remy would be waiting for her in the presidential suite.  
  
She already had the key card to gain access to the executive levels in her coat pocket as she stepped into the elevator. The doors closed on the lobby and reopened to her room.  
  
Remy was sitting against the headboard shirtless (Woohoo!), watching Scooby Doo and The Boo Brothers on paper view (You know I had to make him watching cartoons!).  
  
"Am ah interruptin' somethin', Sugah?"  
  
Remy looked over and saw her.  
  
*CLICK* The TV screen went black.  
  
"Damn, Cher, you know dis Cajun can't resist a trench coat!"  
  
"If you liahke the coat, you'll love what's undaneith it." she said gingerly tugging at the belt.  
  
"Cher, Remy has a pretty good idea o' what's under de coat." said Gambit as unbuckled his belt.  
  
"Really, because I don't think ya do."  
  
Remy got an evil glint in his eye, "How much you wana bet?"  
  
"If yer riahght you can keep the TV on and watch cartoons while we-" Rogue trailed off.  
  
"And if Remy's wrong, which is highly unlikely (that cocky bastard-sorry no pun intended)?"  
  
"Then next Saturday niahght we spen in yo room back at Buckethead's place. Everyone already knows, so what's the point of driven out here in the middle of the niaght?"  
  
Remy viably paled a little, "Well dere's de turn down service, paper view and of course room service-"  
  
"Are you gonna put yer money where your mouth is or what?" Rogue provoked.  
  
"Madame, Remy LeBeau has never turned down a bet in his life an' he's not about to start. An' Remy's sure you naked under dat coat."  
  
Rogue smirked, "We'll see."  
  
She completely untied the coat and let it cascade to the floor gracefully to reveal a black, see-through 3-piece set of lingerie, which included a thong, corset and insanely short robe with a black satin trim (You know the one from chapter 6-Mwahahahah!).  
  
Remy's mouth dropped.  
  
"You lose, Sugah."  
  
Remy just continued to gape.  
  
"But since Ah'm such a good sport Ah'll let you keep the TV on anyway- Sugah, you ok?" said Rogue as she walked over to bed, picked up the remote and turned the TV back on (Not that Gambit turned to look at the soft glow given off).  
  
Remy swallowed before finding his voice, "Where did you get dat, Cher?"  
  
"Oh, Ah sent Belle back to get it after we came back from shopping that day. Do ya liahke it?"  
  
Poor Gambit was only able to nod his head like an idiot in response, while his eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Although it was kinda strange, Ah thought Belle would say 'no'. Ah think she said something about a 'future financial investment'."  
  
~FIN~  
  
------- Thank you all once again for being so patient. Next we follow up on Remy's end of the bet in : Hotel Management (Don't worry there's lots more fun in store, not to mention the fact that I'm introducing a few new couples into the chaos). What happens when all of the adults are called away to investigate the Apocalypse? I think you mean to ask, what won't happen? 


End file.
